Et il en reste encore !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Extension de Ça et tout le reste] : Vous avez aimé Ça et tout le reste ? Non ? Bon bah, tant pis… Si oui, ce texte est fait pour vous ! Ce recueil développera un peu plus certains thèmes en OS en utilisant des couples dont j'ai déjà parlé dans Ça et tout le reste. La lecture de Ça et tout le reste n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre cette histoire. Multipairing.
1. OS 1 : Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Et il en reste encore !

[Extension de _Ça et tout le reste_] : Vous avez aimé _Ça et tout le reste _? Non ? Bon bah, tant pis… Si oui, ce texte est fait pour vous ! Ce recueil développera un peu plus certains thèmes en OS en utilisant des couples dont j'ai déjà parlé dans _Ça et tout le reste_. La lecture de _Ça et tout le reste _n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre cette histoire_._ Multipairing.

OS 1 : Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Partie 1 : Elle voulait seulement l'aider !

**Pairing : Darling Pan.**

**Warnings : UA. Underage, Dark!Wendy. Dark!fic. Lime, situations gênantes, potentiel non-con à venir dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s).**

**Ce premier OS est dédié à Almayen qui m'a donné l'idée de développer un peu plus cette scène. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Se passe pendant les saisons 2 et 3, avant et pendant l'opération Sauver Henry.**

**Fait référence au chapitre 56 de _Ça et tout le reste_. **

**Édit : Vu que je ne sais _pas_ écrire des trucs courts quand l'histoire doit s'étendre sur un certain temps, ce premier OS sera divisé en plusieurs parties. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas encore moi-même comment celui-ci va finir.**

**Pour rappel : 2. AU [Dark] :**

**Il y avait une lueur dans le regard de leur sœur, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, et qui prouvait à quel point Neverland l'avait corrompue.**

**Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus.**

**Bonne lecture… **

Elle avait quatorze ans quand l'ombre l'avait emportée, la première fois.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, non seulement c'était totalement volontaire de sa part, mais en plus, elle avait été _heureuse_ de partir.

Heureuse de quitter sa maison, de quitter ses parents, ses frères, Baelfire, _heureuse_, tout simplement, d'échapper à cette vie monotone qu'était la sienne dans cette Angleterre victorienne où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, où elle devrait grandir, ne plus croire en la magie, et un jour _se marier_.

Devenir une bonne petite femme anglaise, en somme…

Et Wendy Darling, elle, refusait tout à fait ce destin tout tracé dans lequel ses parents étaient en train de l'enfermer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais Baelfire, lui, il aurait dû _comprendre_, pas vrai ?

Comprendre sa fascination pour ce monde étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour cette magie qui semblait capable de tout et n'importe quoi, pour cette ombre qui sortait de nulle part et qui lui semblait être si mystérieuse et si fascinante.

La magie pouvait la faire _voler_, et elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ Baelfire en avait tellement peur.

Dans son monde à lui, la magie était peut-être maléfique, mais ici – elle en avait la certitude, dans sa naïveté – elle ne l'était en aucun cas…

Elle faisait confiance à l'ombre, de tout son cœur d'enfant qui avait juste envie de croire aux fées, aux sirènes et aux pirates, dans ce monde où personne ne vieillissait jamais, où personne ne _grandissait_ jamais.

Où personne ne mourait.

Et peut-être que, dans son innocence, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait repartir librement, puis revenir, puis repartir encore, une fois qu'elle aurait été décidée à grandir pour de vrai, elle pensait encore que Peter Pan, celui à qui l'ombre appartenait (ou plutôt, c'était lui qui appartenait à l'ombre, lui qui lui avait vendu son âme et son humanité en plus du reste) était quelqu'un de bien.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que le Pays Imaginaire n'était en réalité qu'une terrible prison, dirigée par un homme monstrueux devenu enfant à nouveau et qui ne voulait qu'une chose : rester jeune pour toujours.

Vivre éternellement, non pas pour être un enfant, mais pour n'avoir _jamais_ de responsabilités, et ne jamais disparaître.

Elle ne savait pas encore que le véritable Enfer était bel et bien ce Pays enchanté dont personne ne revenait jamais, du moins pas sans avoir la permission du maître des lieux.

_§§§§_

Il faisait froid et sombre la nuit où l'ombre l'emporta pour la première fois.

C'était très certainement dû au fait qu'elle n'était vêtue cette nuit-là que de sa chemise de nuit habituelle, et à vrai dire, elle n'y prit pas réellement attention, tant son excitation à l'idée d'enfin aller _là-bas_ était forte.

Elle ne savait pas encore que cette froideur préfigurait les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle serait bientôt plongée contre sa volonté…

L'ombre la déposa sur le sol avec douceur, et alors que ses pieds nus touchaient le sol d'herbes, de terre et de pierres du Pays Imaginaire, Wendy prit enfin conscience du froid qui l'entourait, et commença à frissonner.

Elle se demanda si c'était tout le temps comme ça sur l'île, avant de rejeter cette pensée le plus loin possible dans son esprit.

Non, bien sûr que non, la chaleur devait bien revenir quand il faisait jour, pas vrai ?

Cette île ne pouvait pas être glacée tout le temps…

(Et pourtant…

Les ombres et le froid…

Voilà les seules choses qui perduraient au Pays Imaginaire.)

Mettant rapidement de côté le fait qu'elle était littéralement en train de geler sur place, le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda autour d'elle, découvrant alors tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir.

Il y avait des garçons dansant autour d'un feu, mené par un autre jeune garçon qui semblait plus âgé que tout les autres, et qui tenait dans ses mains une flûte de Pan, dont il jouait à ce moment-là.

Ils jouaient ensemble, riaient, criaient, et semblaient être les personnes les plus heureuses du monde, et Wendy sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors qu'elle les voyait s'amuser ainsi.

C'était _cela _qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Peut-être était-ce la magie enchanteresse du Pays Imaginaire qui l'envahissait, mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait déjà plus la moindre envie de partir.

Le fait étrange qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre la musique de la flûte la frappa pendant quelques secondes, mais, quelques instants plus tard, elle n'y pensa plus, se contentant de se joindre au groupe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la danse finit par se terminer, alors que Peter Pan (cela devait forcément être lui, non ? Celui dont l'ombre lui avait tant parlé, à elle et à ses frères, puisque l'ombre n'arrêtait pas de l'entourer. Cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.) arrêta de jouer, pour se diriger vers elle.

Il ressemblait complètement au garçon insouciant et rieur décrit par l'ombre, et, si elle avait été plus attentive, sans doute aurait-elle vu la lueur calculatrice qui se trouvait dans son regard.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que ce n'était pas _elle_ qu'il voulait sur son île.

Enfin, pas maintenant, et surtout, pas de cette manière, pas alors qu'elle était encore si innocente et qu'elle avait encore confiance dans la vie.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, malheureusement, c'est que bientôt, ce jeune garçon la briserait.

_§§§§_

« Wendy Darling, la salua-t-il alors, je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

Peter Pan se mit alors à sourire une nouvelle fois.

Cela faisait déjà six mois que l'ombre se rendait toutes les nuits dans la demeure de Wendy Darling et de ses frères, six mois que celle-ci tentait par tout les moyens de les attirer vers le Pays Imaginaire.

Et, maintenant que Baelfire était enfin arrivé à Londres, là où il devait être, le plan de l'immortel commençait à se mettre en place.

« Mon ombre m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire.

Oui, effectivement.

C'était _parfait_.

_§§§§_

La chute n'en fut que d'autant plus rude.

Ce que Wendy ne dit jamais à Baelfire, c'est qu'en réalité, elle n'avait pas passé qu'une seule nuit au Pays Imaginaire.

Le temps s'y écoulant tout à fait différemment (parce que oui, même s'il passait lentement, le temps n'était pas _entièrement_ figé non plus. Ce n'était pas pour rien non plus que Peter Pan était en train de mener une course contre le temps, contre la _mort_, afin d'avoir accès un jour au cœur d'Henry), elle y resta donc pendant plusieurs jours, et plusieurs nuits.

Et à aucun moment elle ne fut pleinement heureuse.

Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'elle-même (et d'autres après elle) pensait, le Pays Imaginaire n'était _en aucun cas_ un endroit pour les enfants.

Plus depuis que Peter en avait pris le contrôle.

Elle était là depuis trois jours quand le masque tomba définitivement, quand le voile qu'elle avait devant les yeux se déchira en mille morceaux.

Oh, bien sûr, les premières nuits ne furent pas une grande partie de plaisir non plus, entre le froid glacial qui s'était emparée d'elle dès l'instant où le feu s'était éteint, et les sanglots des garçons perdus qui pleuraient leurs parents qu'ils avaient parfois déjà oubliés avec le temps…

Mais elle pensait encore que ce n'était que le mal du pays.

Après tout, sa famille à elle aussi lui manquait, mais elle le savait, elle pourrait _revenir_, bientôt, et elle croyait encore que eux aussi.

Et puis, peu à peu, elle finit par comprendre que c'était autre chose.

Que ces enfants, aussi heureux semblaient-ils, ne voulaient qu'une chose.

_Rentrer à la maison._

Chose dont ils étaient incapables, puisqu'ils ne disposaient pas de poussière de fée, et surtout parce que…

_L'ombre ne les laissait pas repartir_.

Ils n'étaient que des prisonniers, et Wendy ne pouvait que frissonner en s'imaginer connaître le même sort qu'eux.

Sauf qu'elle, elle était chanceuse.

Elle était une fille, et au Pays Imaginaire, il n'y en avait _aucune_, parce que ce n'était _pas_ ce que Peter Pan voulait.

Une nuit plus tard, selon la temporalité du monde sans magie, et trois semaines plus tard, selon celle du Pays Imaginaire, Pan et l'ombre la laissèrent repartir.

Avec une promesse, aussi simple et efficace que terrifiante.

L'ombre reviendrait, pour prendre Jean et Michel.

Ce voyage fut le premier contact – et certainement pas le dernier – que Wendy Darling eut avec les ténèbres et cela la terrifia.

Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais le sourire terrifiant de Pan, ou encore son rire, même après des années loin de lui.

Jamais elle n'oublierait cette trahison, la trahison de sa confiance, la destruction de son innocence.

Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser tranquille, elle et sa famille.

_§§§§_

Quand Baelfire se sacrifia pour eux, fut enlevé par l'ombre, leur fut arraché alors même qu'elle était persuadée que cela _ne pouvait pas arriv__er_, son cœur se brisa.

Le plus dur fut d'essayer d'expliquer à ses parents pourquoi Baelfire avait disparu, et la raison pour laquelle il ne reviendrait pas, plus _jamais_.

Elle aurait pu leur dire la vérité, c'est vrai, mais elle refusait qu'on la prenne pour une folle.

Et si ses parents ainsi que ses frères parvinrent peu à peu à guérir de cette absence, de cette perte, elle, elle n'oublia jamais.

Et l'adolescente qui n'était désormais plus une enfant, qui ne le serait plus _jamais_, se fit alors une promesse.

_Je te retrouverais Baelfire._

_Et je te sauverais de l'ombre, de Peter Pan, de l'île et de son horreur_.

_Ne perd pas espoir, je t'en supplie_.

Bientôt, ce serait elle qui perdrait tout espoir.

_§§§§_

Wendy Darling avait désormais seize ans et plus aucune illusion dans le cœur lorsque l'ombre de Peter Pan s'empara à nouveau d'elle.

Elle avait le sentiment que c'était à _elle_ de faire cela, de repartir, parce qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec Pan et avec son île, parce que c'était elle qui avait voulu partir la première fois, parce que c'était _elle_ qui avait fait venir l'ombre, parce qu'elle n'avait pas cru Baelfire à propos de la dangerosité et la toxicité de la magie.

Oh, comme elle avait eu _tort_…

Tout cela était de _sa_ _faute_, et c'était à elle d'arranger les choses.

Parce qu'elle avait des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis deux ans, parce que le rire maléfique et incroyablement sardonique de Peter la hantait en permanence, parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'une part d'elle-même était restée sur l'île, elle savait qu'en un sens, elle n'était jamais _vraiment_ partie.

Parce que Jean et Michel avaient grandi, eux qui n'avaient que six et huit ans à l'époque, et eux, ils avaient réussi à _oublier_, chose dont elle était parfaitement _incapable_, parce qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, et avaient encore en eux cette innocence qu'elle-même n'avait plus, et que Pan avait réussi à ruiner pendant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé sur son île maudite.

Le Pays Imaginaire la hantait, était devenue une partie d'elle, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'en délivrer qu'en y retournant et en sauvant Baelfire de cet endroit maudit.

Elle savait aussi que ce ne serait pas facile, loin de là.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, c'était que l'île ne l'avait en aucun cas oubliée.

_§§§§_

La jeune fille repartit au pays de son cauchemar après avoir dit au revoir à ses frères, leur avoir promis de revenir vite (_menteuse, menteuse, menteuse. Oh, pauvre Wendy, toi qui croyait encore que tout finirait bien_), et leur avoir fait promettre de toujours, _toujours_ fermer la fenêtre de leur chambre, lorsqu'il faisait nuit.

Et de ne jamais rappeler l'ombre.

Après le départ de sa mère, celle-ci lui ayant souhaité une bonne nuit, Wendy se coucha, essuya les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler, fit sembler de s'endormir, et, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que ses parents étaient endormis, alors qu'elle écoutait leur respiration paisible, elle se leva, se rendit à la fenêtre de sa chambre (cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne partageait plus de chambre avec ses frères), et l'ouvrit en grand.

Le vent glacial de la nuit l'entoura et elle frissonna, se trouvant être ramenée par la pensée deux ans en arrière, à une époque où elle était encore innocente et heureuse.

Cette fois-ci, elle laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_Je suis désolée Baelfire._

_Je suis tellement désolée… _

Elle les essuya une nouvelle fois, puis, une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je crois en toi, murmura-t-elle, le cœur en morceaux, se souvenant que c'était cette croyance-là qui l'avait perdue et qui avait perdu Baelfire deux ans plus tôt. »

Le pire c'est que ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

Oui, la petite fille qui croyait encore en Peter Pan et en sa bonté était toujours là, en elle, bien cachée, et Wendy la haïssait de toujours vouloir croire en un monstre qui n'avait voulu que la détruire.

(Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites à Baelfire ou à ses frères concernant son voyage au Pays Imaginaire.)

Lorsque l'ombre apparut devant elle pour la deuxième fois, alors qu'elle saisissait sa main, elle le fit non pas remplie d'émerveillement, mais de dégoût.

_§§§§_

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

En l'espace d'une seconde, alors que d'anciennes sensations oubliées lui revenaient en mémoire, elle se rappela de tout.

Comment Baelfire avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, de l'empêcher de se rendre _là_-_bas_, comment elle avait refusé de l'écouter, même en sachant que sa famille à lui avait été brisée _à cause_ de cette fameuse magie qu'elle admirait et aimait tant.

Comment Pan avait fini par tout détruire, comment l'ombre leur avait arraché Baelfire, comment le jeune garçon s'était _sacrifié_ pour eux.

Wendy n'avait jamais parlé à personne des nombreux cauchemars qui l'avaient hantée après la disparition de celui qu'elle considérait comme son troisième frère.

Ce n'était pas des cauchemars, pas vraiment.

Dans ceux-ci, elle voyait Pan, et il se riait d'elle, se riait de sa faiblesse, se riait de son échec, se riait de sa perte.

C'était comme si il était _vraiment_ là.

Et peut-être l'était-il, pour de vrai, et peut-être retourna-t-elle pour de vrai sur l'île, lors de ces instants-là, après tout, le Pays Imaginaire n'était-il pas fait à la base pour que les enfants puissent s'y évader au cours de leurs rêves ?

(Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Pan l'avait tellement corrompu…)

Ça avait duré deux ans, deux années pendant lesquelles le monstre de ses cauchemars l'avait accompagnée pas à pas dans ses rêves riant encore et encore d'elle.

Alors qu'elle remettait les pieds sur le sol glacé du Pays Imaginaire, Wendy Darling réalisa enfin à quel point elle avait _peur._

_§§§§_

Le sourire démoniaque de Félix fut la première chose qu'elle vit en sortant de ses pensées.

« Bon retour au Pays Imaginaire… Wendy. »

Elle faillit lui répondre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir.

L'arrivée soudaine de Pan l'en empêcha.

Celui-ci était en train de lui sourire, de ce même sourire qui avait hanté les nuits et la vie de Wendy ces deux dernières années.

« Wendy, Wendy, Wendy… déclara-t-il avec une fausse affabilité. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir.

_Ce sentiment n'est aucunement partagé…_ pensa-t-elle avec une colère froide.

Avant, elle aurait pu se laisser avoir par son baratin.

Maintenant, elle savait qui il était.

Elle le fusilla du regard, croisant les bras, autant pour tenter de se montrer menaçante que pour essayer de se réchauffer.

\- Où est-il, Peter ? »

Celui qu'elle avait autrefois cru pouvoir appeler son ami feignit immédiatement la surprise.

« Qui ?

\- Tu vois très bien de qui je parle. De Baelfire ! Dis-moi tout de suite où il est, parce que je n'ai pas envie de jouer ! »

Ce n'était en aucun cas la bonne réponse à donner à quelqu'un comme Peter Pan, étant donné que le jeu était _l'essence même _de ce petit salopard, dont le visage se tordit en un atroce sourire.

« Ainsi donc, tu ne veux pas jouer ? Très bien, si tu veux… Tant pis pour toi ! Emmenez-la là où vous savez, fit-il en s'adressant à deux enfants perdus qui se saisirent immédiatement d'elle sans protester, et cette promptitude seule suffit à la faire frissonner.

En voyant la terreur l'envahir, il se mit à ricaner, son sourire se faisant vicieux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et saisit son visage dans sa main droite.

\- Que croyais-tu donc ma chère Wendy ? Lui susurra-t-il d'une façon terriblement obscène. Qu'il te suffirait de venir ici, de réclamer Baelfire et que je vous laisserais ensuite partir ? Non… Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça, ironisa-t-il.

J'ai de grands projets pour lui, et peut-être pour toi aussi, j'avoue ne pas encore avoir décidé ce que je vais faire de toi… Ta présence n'était pas prévue, je dois le reconnaître. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir au Pays Imaginaire, Wendy ! Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se faisait emmener. »

Une nouvelle bouffée de terreur l'envahit alors qu'elle comprenait dans quel piège elle s'était jetée à l'instant, auquel elle ne pouvait pas échapper, et elle commença à se débattre.

« Non ! NON ! Elle ne savait pas où on l'emmenait, mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Peter, laisse moi partir ! (Oh, comme elle avait été naïve d'oser croire qu'elle pourrait y arriver toute seule !) Baelfire ! Hurla-t-elle alors en désespoir de cause, espérant se faire entendre de lui. BAELFIRE ! »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre…

_§§§§_

La première nuit qu'elle passa dans la cage fut plus qu'atroce.

Le froid, la solitude, le désespoir qu'elle ressentait face à son échec et sa naïveté, qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle pourrait _à elle seule_ défier Peter Pan, tout cela l'empêcha de dormir.

L'inconfort de sa prison y était pour beaucoup également…

Elle y resta pendant trois jours, trois jours pendant lesquels la faim et la soif la torturèrent horriblement, trois jours durant lesquels le simple fait de faire ses besoins était une véritable torture pour elle.

Au bout de trois jours, pris de pitié (ou en la pensant peut-être désormais suffisamment faible), Peter la fit sortir de sa cage, et il la ramena jusqu'à leur arbre.

La jeune fille avait perdu connaissance depuis déjà longtemps, son hygiène laissait clairement à désirer, et son visage était devenu d'une pâleur assez inquiétante.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Pan, qui ne voyait là qu'une occasion de la briser et de la faire rejoindre son camp.

Chose qu'il aurait pu également faire avec Baelfire, mais le fait est qu'il le voulait en colère contre lui, il _voulait_ qu'il s'échappe un jour.

Alors que Wendy, elle, ne faisait pas partie de son grand plan visant à exister pour toujours.

De ce fait, il n'avait pas d'abord su qu'en faire.

Puis, un plan s'était formé en lui.

Celui d'utiliser Wendy contre ceux-là même qu'elle avait aimé autrefois, contre ses frères, contre Baelfire, contre tout ce en quoi elle avait cru auparavant…

Et donc de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle.

Pas seulement cependant…

Son but était aussi d'en faire sa reine, reine des Ténèbres et du Pays Imaginaire – ce qui ne la ferait que sombrer encore plus – car il avait beau vouloir être jeune pour toujours, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas vouloir être seul.

Un jour, oui, _un jour_, il le _savait _: elle l'aimerait.

Et peu importe qu'il ait à tout détruire en elle pour qu'elle le fasse un jour.

Et il ne pouvait que savourer l'ironie parfaite de cette situation.

Presque avec tendresse, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille endormie, qui sursauta à ce contact, et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Elle tenta de se dégager de ce contact forcé et non désiré, mais sa faiblesse physique l'en empêcha.

Alors qu'il voyait la peur dans ses yeux, mal dissimulée derrière sa fatigue, il se mit à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Demanda Wendy d'une voix certes faible, mais avec un courage qui le remplit d'admiration presque malgré lui. »

Elle ne serait pas simple à briser, comprit-il alors.

Il la voulait sombre et détruite, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Cela ne rendrait le jeu que plus amusant et la victoire plus savoureuse encore pour lui.

Ne répondant pas, il se contenta de lui tendre une moitié de noix de coco, en guise de verre d'eau, sur lequel elle se jeta avidement, étanchant enfin sa soif.

Saisissant sa main, il l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de la table sur laquelle se trouvait un repas somptueux spécialement préparé pour elle.

Ayant conscience que c'était son seul moyen de survivre sur cette île maudite, Wendy décida de mettre sa méfiance de côté, et elle commença à manger en silence.

Elle rejeta le plus loin possible au fond d'elle-même la reconnaissance malsaine qu'elle commençait à ressentir vis-à-vis de Pan, sachant que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait affamée en premier lieu.

« Maintenant, Wendy, dis-moi… Acceptes-tu de faire partie des enfants perdus et de me rejoindre ? Oh, et bien sûr, tu dois avoir conscience que je ne te laisserais pas entrer en contact avec Baelfire, ce serait un problème pour moi si tu le faisais… Alors ?

Revigorée, elle lui lança un regard plein de colère.

\- Même pas en rêve… lui cracha-t-elle avec violence.

Il sourit.

\- Je sens que ça va être drôle. »

_§§§§_

Le jeu continua pendant un certain temps.

Avec un amusement sadique, Pan la remettait dans sa cage, pour un, trois, six jours, selon son humeur, parfois même plus, la faisant sortir, se nourrir et se désaltérer quand elle en avait _vraiment_ besoin.

Puis, il la laissait se reposer pendant quelque temps, la maintenant en vie le mieux possible.

Et le jeu cruel recommençait.

Wendy ne regrettait en aucun cas sa décision – en tout cas, pas encore – parce qu'elle avait encore la certitude qu'un jour, elle arriverait à s'en sortir, à s'évader.

Elle avait encore la foi, plus en Peter, certes, mais en elle-même, et en Baelfire.

Un jour, ils sortiraient de cet enfer.

_§§§§_

Parfois, quand la déshydratation ou la faim ne lui faisaient pas perdre connaissance, et ne la faisaient pas délirer, Wendy se demandait si Baelfire allait bien ou non.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas avec les enfants perdus, puisque l'un d'eux l'avait informée qu'il avait pris la fuite bien avant qu'elle n'arrive, et qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit de l'île qui leur était inconnu.

À d'autres moments – les pires – lorsque la déprime et la tristesse l'envahissaient, elle se disait même qu'il était peut-être déjà mort.

Et lorsqu'elle perdait complètement espoir – cela ne durait pas longtemps, certes, mais ça arrivait – elle en venait à penser que si c'était le cas, hé bien, c'était pour le mieux, et qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'elle soit morte, elle aussi.

Ils étaient partis pour souffrir pour toute l'éternité sans pouvoir y échapper.

N'était-ce pas la définition de l'Enfer ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que cela ?

Elle ne savait pas encore que cela ne faisait que commencer…

_§§§§_

Trois semaines…

Il l'y avait laissée pendant trois _putain _de semaines.

Elle allait le tuer.

Oh, par les dieux, elle allait seulement _tellement le tuer_.

Enfin, ça, ce ne serait possible que si elle arrivait à nouveau à bouger.

La jeune fille se trouvait désormais hors de la cage, et elle bouillonnait d'une colère plus ou moins contenue.

Oh, comme elle _haïssait_ cette foutue cage.

Non pas, à nouveau, qu'on l'ait complètement empêchée d'en sortir, loin de là, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que cette prison était tout sauf confortable.

Ni au fait non négligeable que l'enfermement lui pesait.

De plus, plus elle restait de temps à l'intérieur de la cage, plus elle s'affaiblissait.

Même si Pan et tout les autres avaient été absents pendant un moment suffisamment long pour lui permettre de s'enfuir, elle n'aurait même pas pu le faire, parce qu'elle ne _pouvait même __plus__ courir_, tant ses jambes étaient faibles.

Elle s'éteignait à petit feu, la faim et la soif continuaient de la torturer, même si Pan avait utilisé sa magie pour faire en sorte de rendre ses besoins naturels moins compliqués à supporter, en stoppant un peu son horloge biologique, en quelque sorte.

Le manque de sommeil se faisait douloureusement ressentir, et elle sentait son dos qui se brisait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que la douloureuse expérience du fait de « dormir » dans cette cage s'imprimait de plus en plus dans son corps, elle se disait également que bientôt, elle n'aurait plus aucune force pour se battre.

Ah oui, tout ça pour dire qu'elle haïssait de plus en plus Peter Pan.

Enfin, encore plus qu'avant quoi…

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle était seule, hors de la cage, allongée dans l'herbe et frigorifiée, et elle se demandait avec horreur quand ce foutu salopard allait arrêter cet enfer et la laisser mourir.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Baelfire et ses frères, ainsi que ses parents, pour qui elle voulait encore rester en vie, elle aurait sans doute déjà essayé de se tuer depuis longtemps.

En parlant de cela, la magie du Pays Imaginaire ne l'aidait en aucun cas, bien au contraire.

Peu à peu, elle commençait à oublier leurs visages.

C'était comme cela que fonctionnait ce monde, plus on y passait de temps, plus on risquait de perdre ses souvenirs du monde « réel ».

C'était une chose qui avait déjà commencé à se produire en elle lors de son premier voyage, et c'était pour cela que le Pays Imaginaire était supposé n'être qu'un lieu de passage, où les enfants, pendant leurs rêves, pouvaient oublier le réel.

Règle qui avait été bien évidemment bafouée à de nombreuses reprises par Peter Pan…

Oh bordel, elle n'arrivait même plus à _bouger_ !

Trois semaines, trois longues_ putain_ de semaines, pendant lesquelles elle était restée enfermée, et où son séjour avait été entrecoupé de pauses et de sorties beaucoup trop courtes à son goût, où elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de dormir, sans grand succès.

Trois semaines douloureuses, remplies de tristesse, de souffrance, de désespoir.

Oh, et _d'ennui_, aussi.

Parce que oui, quand on reste seul pendant autant de temps sans avoir rien à faire à part regarder le ciel ou le paysage, ben, on s'emmerde assez rapidement.

Et puis c'est pas comme si Peter lui avait donné un livre ou quelque chose comme ça ou même un truc à faire.

Cela dit, vu que l'île était en quasi-permanence plongée dans l'obscurité, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose non plus…

Sans oublier le fait que le temps s'écoulait _lentement_ dans ce monde, ce qui rendait les choses _pires _qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et encore plus longues.

Se relevant lentement, elle tenta de tenir debout sur ses jambes, avant de grimacer en constatant qu'elle avait un bon nombre de fourmis dans celles-ci.

Elle s'accrocha avec difficulté à une des branches d'un arbre à proximité d'elle, avant de voir avec déplaisir Peter Pan se diriger vers elle.

Wendy fit quelques pas, et elle dissimula un gémissement de douleur, en sentant à quel point ses jambes étaient insensibles, suite à immobilisation trop longue et forcée qu'elle avait subi dans la cage, ne voulant pas qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point elle était mal.

À cause de lui, d'ailleurs, mais bon, c'était pas comme si il était capable de ressentir une once de remords.

Malgré la douleur et le froid, la jeune fille parvint à envoyer un regard empli de colère à son tortionnaire.

Toute l'affection qu'elle avait pu ressentir autrefois pour lui s'était désormais envolée, était morte, avait complètement brûlé, en même temps que les restes de son innocence et de ses croyances.

Maintenant, elle n'était plus que colère à son égard.

(Elle avait peur, aussi.)

_§§§§_

Il la regardait, un peu comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, et elle, elle avait juste envie de vomir.

(Mauvaise idée, elle avait déjà trop peu mangé ces derniers temps, cela ne la rendrait qu'encore plus faible.)

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui arracher le cœur et le bouffer, _l'écraser_, le réduire en cendres lentement, regarder l'horreur et la détresse envahir son regard, voir sa respiration s'affaiblir, voir une tentative de supplique s'échapper de ses lèvres (supplique inutile, bien sûr), et le voir tomber, chuter, _mourir_.

Et en rire, bien sûr !

Wendy frissonna soudainement, terrifiée par ses propres pensées, horrifiée par ce sombre désir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant, par cette envie de tuer qui la dévorait à l'instant même, par cette noirceur qu'elle découvrait subitement ancrée en elle-même, et dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné la présence auparavant.

Sa haine de Pan n'en augmenta que plus, car elle _savait _que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle ressentait cela.

Elle serra les poings, avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'était au préalable accrochée à un arbre, et qu'elle était donc désormais sur le point de tomber.

Se rattrapant rapidement aux branches (au sens littéral), elle remua un peu ses jambes, sentant avec soulagement que ces dernières commençaient peu à peu à se réhabituer au fait de faire une chose aussi simple et naturelle que pouvait l'être _la marche_.

Comment elle arrivait à encore tenir debout après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle se le demandait encore.

« Besoin d'aide ? Ironisa-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle le regarda avec une rage de moins en moins contenue.

\- Ton aide, tu peux te la mettre où je pense, susurra-t-elle avec hargne.

Oui, le fait de côtoyer les enfants perdus, même cela n'arrivait pas souvent avait, disons… _élargi_ un peu son vocabulaire et sa façon de parler.

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressive !

\- Oh, vraiment, _Peter_ ? Est-ce que je t'ai foutu dernièrement dans une cage dont j'ai ensuite perdu la clef ? NON ! Donc tu te la fermes, tu veux ?

\- Très bien. De toute façon, ce que je compte faire ne nécessite pas de mots, donc je peux très bien me taire si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il y en avait suffisamment assez et trop peu dans ses paroles pour que Wendy puisse comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'était bien assez pour lui faire peur.

Poser des questions n'aurait servi à rien, et à nouveau, elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui échapper.

La jeune fille réalisa alors avec amertume qu'elle était coincée ici, et que ce qu'elle avait autrefois toujours voulu était en train de se transformer en véritable cauchemar.

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit doux et rassurant, sans réussir à faire oublier à Wendy quel monstre se cachait sous le visage de l'ange, et il lui tendit la main.

Elle aurait voulu le repousser tout de suite, de toutes ses forces, mais elle était affamée, assoiffée, elle avait besoin de _dormir_, elle avait besoin de _se_ _laver_.

Et elle savait pertinemment que si elle le repoussait encore, il risquait bien de la laisser mourir ici, et elle ne voulait pas, parce qu'une part d'elle s'accrochait encore à la vie, pour ses parents, ses frères, et Baelfire.

(Oh, Dieu merci, elle ne les avait pas encore oubliés.)

À bout de forces et sur le point de tomber, elle la saisit avec répugnance, admettant avec difficulté qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver, lui qui avait tout fait pour la faire sombrer, et qui n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

C'est avec la peur au ventre qu'elle le suivit jusqu'à l'arbre des enfants perdus, désormais vide, et en se demandant avec terreur ce qu'il allait lui faire.

_A suivre…_


	2. Partie 2 : Oiseau aux ailes brisées ne p

Partie 2 : Oiseau aux ailes brisées ne peut plus voler.

**ND'A :**** Smut dans ce chapitre ou dans le suivant, je ne sais pas encore. ****Par contre il va bien y avoir des situations gênantes et malsaines (on peut dire merci à Peter Pan pour ça…) **

**Édit : Bon, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant en fait. Et c'était éprouvant à écrire _et_ à relire, donc non, à nouveau, ce n'est pas du tout joyeux.**

**Et je vous préviens tout de suite, la partie 3 n'est toujours pas finie, c'est probablement**

**le OS le plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à écrire.**

Wendy se rendit compte très rapidement d'une chose simple.

Elle _détestait _le silence.

Ce dernier l'avait accompagnée durant ces trois dernières semaines, et elle savait pertinemment que si ça recommençait, elle allait bientôt devenir complètement folle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça Peter ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Enlever tout ces enfants, me séquestrer, retenir Baelfire… Pourquoi ? »

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle s'attendait vraiment ou non à une réponse.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son corps n'était que fatigue, qu'elle était forcée de serrer de toutes ses forces la main de Peter pour ne pas tomber par terre, que ses yeux étaient en train de se fermer de plus en plus, et que, même si c'était absurde, le trajet jusqu'à l'arbre des enfants perdus lui semblait être interminable.

Sentant ses jambes faiblir, elle manqua alors de trébucher à deux ou trois reprises.

Il se retourna vers elle et constatant à quel point elle était à la traîne, il haussa les épaules, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Ça semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement l'amuser de la voir dans cet état.

_Espèce de connard sadique._

Si elle se décidait à faire l'état des lieux, ce n'était pas vraiment brillant.

Elle ne sentait ni ses pieds, ni ses jambes (enfin, à peine), elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait mangé ou bu, ou même dormi, et elle sentait avec inquiétude que la fatigue physique était ce qui risquait le plus de la faire sombrer.

Elle ne prit même pas en compte le fait qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, et il ne semblait pas décidé à le faire.

L'objet en question était une petite fiole transparente remplie d'une poussière verte que Wendy identifia immédiatement comme étant de la poussière de fée.

En voyant une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux de sa prisonnière, il eut un sourire narquois.

« Ne pense pas t'en servir pour t'échapper d'ici, très chère Wendy… La quantité qui s'y trouve ne serait en aucun cas suffisante, et de toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas abandonner ton cher Baelfire ici, pas vrai ?

En voyant sa lèvre supérieure trembler, signe qu'elle était bientôt sur le point de pleurer à cause de la culpabilité, il sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est, continua-t-il, qu'une solution temporaire pour nous permettre d'atteindre l'arbre avant que tu ne t'écroules de fatigue.

\- A qui la faute ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sa hargne revenant en elle aussi forte qu'auparavant.

\- Oh, la mienne, bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il sans une once de remords, et presque avec satisfaction. Et aussi la tienne, puisque tu n'es dans cette situation qu'à cause de ton entêtement stupide et absurde.

Mais ne t'en fait pas, ajouta-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle et lui parlant d'une voix à la fois terrifiante et presque réconfortante, mais d'une manière malsaine, je vais bien m'occuper de toi maintenant. »

Le plus terrifiant dans tout cela, se dit-elle, c'était ses yeux, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'envolait avec lui à ses côtés, et qu'elle constatait également avec douleur que la sensation d'émerveillement qu'elle éprouvait autrefois à la simple idée de voler s'était évanouie depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient tout les deux le sol et qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'atteindrait pas celui-ci sans dommage, elle sentit avec surprise la magie de Pan l'attirer vers lui, ce dernier la prenant dans ses bras avec une douceur qui l'étonna autant qu'elle la terrifia.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se débattre, partir, lui échapper, mais, quand l'étreinte du monstre se resserra sur elle, elle ne résista pas, et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_§§§§_

Wendy Darling était tout bonnement _magnifique._

Ilaurait bien voulu pouvoir l'embrasser, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Il savait être patient quand la situation l'exigeait.

(Au moins deux siècles lui seraient nécessaires pour obtenir le cœur d'Henry Mills, _bien_ _sûr_ qu'il savait attendre.)

Allongée sur le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà la première fois que Pan lui avait fait subir l'épreuve de la cage, la jeune fille n'avait pas encore conscience du regard pervers posé sur elle.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, son corps lui faisait un peu moins mal, mais la tête lui tournait encore beaucoup, à vrai dire, elle était même étonnée d'être encore en vie.

Voulant éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois (ce qui aurait été à la fois très préoccupant pour elle et très ennuyeux pour lui), Peter décida alors, d'un geste, d'utiliser sa magie afin qu'elle ne souffre plus (du moins temporairement) de la faim et de la soif.

Se sentant soudainement beaucoup mieux, Wendy cligna des yeux, surprise de cette marque de… _gentillesse_ ?

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas déjà fait cela avant.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça aurait été oublier que ce type n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale enfoiré de merde !

Elle était toujours fatiguée, même si ça allait un peu mieux, maintenant que Peter avait jeté son sort, et qu'elle avait pu se reposer pendant au moins deux ou trois heures.

Si elle avait été entièrement reposée, peut-être se serait-elle dit avec horreur que celui-ci avait dû l'observer pendant le moment où elle avait dormi, ce qui était quant même relativement… enfin non, _complètement_ glauque.

« Merci Peter, fit-elle avec circonspection et avec un peu de réticence. Je suppose… ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oh, mais je t'en pris, Wendy, fit-il avec une voix qui la fit frissonner. Tout le plaisir est pour moi… »

Comment, par les dieux, _comment diable_ pouvait-il réussir à rester aussi effrayant et malsain _même _en démontrant de la gentillesse ?

Ça dépassait l'entendement…

« Je te déteste… Tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ?

\- Exact ma petite Wendy… Ce n'est un secret pour personne. »

Elle était toujours allongée, et même si le lit était réellement confortable, elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

« Je te repose la question, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout cela ? Explique moi ! Je veux comprendre ! »

Un sourire beaucoup trop ravi se dessina alors sur le visage du jeune homme qui ne paraissait avoir que dix-sept ans, mais qui était en réalité (en théorie du moins), bien plus vieux que cela.

Peter Pan n'était plus Malcolm depuis bien longtemps, et, même si ce dernier n'avait pas été l'homme le plus vertueux du monde (son fils pouvait en témoigner…), le fait est qu'autrefois, ce qu'il était en train de faire l'aurait horrifié.

Torturer une pauvre gamine pour son propre plaisir ?

Ce n'était pas son genre.

(Non, son genre, c'était plutôt d'abandonner son fils après avoir perdu tout son argent au jeu…

Détail.)

« Je vais te faire une proposition, ma chère Wendy.

\- Arrête de me parler comme si je comptais pour toi Peter !

Il la regarda alors avec un air de fausse tristesse sur le visage.

\- Mais enfin, tu comptes pour moi ! Protesta-t-il. »

_Menteur, _pensa-t-elle.

_Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu m'aurais laissée partir depuis longtemps._

_Tu sais Peter, je tenais à toi autrefois._

_Avant que tu ne détruises tout._

Il reprit alors son sourire à la fois malicieux et diabolique.

« Et si on jouait ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme autrefois, comme quand elle croyait encore qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'aimait.

_Avant_, quand elle était encore heureuse d'être au Pays Imaginaire.

Quand sa main frôla finalement son visage, elle ferma les yeux, frissonnant.

Elle était toujours fatiguée, mais elle n'avait plus ni faim ni soif (bon, elle avait besoin de se laver, mais c'était une chose à laquelle elle accepterait de penser plus tard), donc étrangement, elle se sentait… bien.

Bien, certes, mais faible.

Trois semaines plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute refusé cette suggestion stupide, mais à vrai dire, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que la douleur cesse.

Et comprendre, aussi.

Et elle se moquait du prix qu'elle devrait payer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette situation, que quelque chose clochait, mais le fait est qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement y réfléchir.

Une lueur de convoitise apparut alors dans ses yeux, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait probablement fait une erreur.

« Toi et moi, nous allons parler. Enfin, moi, surtout. Je vais parler, et te dire ce que je compte faire. Mais par ailleurs…

\- Que veux-tu en échange ? Demanda Wendy d'une voix lasse, commençant à être habituée au fait qu'avec lui, rien n'était jamais gratuit.

En terme de marchés, Peter Pan n'avait définitivement rien à envier à son fils…

Il semblait comme vouloir faire durer le plaisir, savourant la peur et la fatigue qu'il voyait dans le regard de la jeune fille apeurée.

« Tu as besoin d'être lavée, très chère… Urgemment… Disons que, pendant que je te ferais prendre ton bain, je t'exposerais mes raisons, et mon plan. Et à l'issue de ce que je te dirai, tu pourras choisir de me rejoindre… Ou de retourner dans ta cage. Pour une durée indéterminée et sans doute encore plus longue que la dernière fois. Tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable, finit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. »

L'horreur refit surface dans les yeux de la jeune fille, dont la respiration commença doucement à s'affoler, et qui ne se focalisa tout d'abord que sur ses dernières paroles, en oubliant presque l'atrocité qu'il avait prononcé l'instant d'avant.

Non, pas la cage…

_Plus jamais _la cage.

Tentant de reprendre une respiration plus calme, elle se remémora que ce n'était qu'une _menace_.

Rien de plus.

Alors, la véritable teneur de sa proposition finit enfin par atteindre son esprit fatigué, et elle sursauta.

« Attends… Quoi ?

\- Tu serais donc devenue sourde ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé, plaçant sa main sur son épaule d'un air faussement rassurant, ne manquant pas la lueur de dégoût dans son regard.

Wendy tenta alors de se dégager de sa prise, pour se réfugier au fond du lit, loin de lui, avant de hurler de douleur lorsque son gardien impitoyable resserra son emprise sur son épaule, la broyant presque avec sa magie.

\- Ne pense même pas à essayer de t'échapper, lui susurra-t-il avec une douceur cruelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _exactement _? Hoqueta-t-elle avec horreur. Me… »

Elle ne prononça jamais ces mots qui lui faisaient tellement peur.

_Me violer _?

Angleterre victorienne ou pas, Wendy Darling n'était pas complètement ignorante non plus.

Elle savait parfaitement que si Peter la voyait nue, même si c'était dans un contexte aussi ordinaire que celui d'un _bain_, les choses risquaient de mal se terminer pour elle.

Et elle n'avait aucune envie que cela arrive.

Un frisson d'horreur s'empara alors d'elle, tandis que le monstre en face d'elle ne lui répondait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu gâches toujours tout ? Que tu ruines tout, que tu souilles tout ? Pourquoi Peter, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un tel monstre ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? En quoi suis-je donc un monstre ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Tu me fais du chantage, tout ça pour une information que tu ne me donneras sans doute même pas ! Une information qui sera sans aucun doute sans aucun intérêt !

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi veux-tu autant la connaître ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je veux juste comprendre ! »

Comprendre ce qu'il était devenu, comprendre comment et pourquoi il pouvait à la fois se comporter avec gentillesse et être un monstre.

Elle voulait savoir.

Il sourit avec une tendresse bien éloignée de la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve juste avant, avant de desserrer son étreinte.

Elle grimaça de douleur une nouvelle fois, regardant son épaule meurtrie, avant qu'il ne la soigne encore une fois avec sa magie.

Arrêterait-il un jour de la faire souffrir ?

« Tout ce que je veux, continua-t-il, c'est te faire du bien. Rien de plus. Je t'ai nourrie, je t'ai soignée, maintenant, je veux te laver. »

Et sans doute bien plus encore, pensa Wendy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner à nouveau.

« Je sais me laver toute seule tu sais, lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Je peux le faire par moi-même, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, en fait, tu n'as même pas à être là tout court ! »

Wendy n'était pas stupide. Elle savait parfaitement que, magie du Pays Imaginaire ou pas, elle devait empester à cet instant.

Mais elle savait aussi que Peter aurait pu régler cela avec sa magie en un claquement de doigts, et que ce n'était que par pur sadisme qu'il ne le faisait pas.

Et ça la répugnait, la dégoûtait, lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il lui donnait envie de hurler, lui et sa proposition à deux balles.

Pourtant, elle avait également conscience qu'elle avait besoin de lui sur cette île, et que sans lui, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était forcée de céder non plus, elle pouvait encore résister, et se battre, et peut-être un jour libérer Baelfire, et s'enfuir avec lui.

Après tout, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était là, non ?

Elle secoua la tête, se remémorant alors que sa présence ici n'avait rien à voir avec Pan, même si les derniers moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui pouvaient lui faire penser le contraire.

Puis, elle prit soudainement sa décision.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux toujours crever… Hors de question que je cède.

Son expression se remplit de tristesse, et elle ne parvint pas à déterminer si celle-ci était feinte ou non.

\- Autrefois, Wendy, tu m'aimais… Et moi aussi je t'aimais.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'amour, murmure l'adolescente. Ça n'a _jamais _été de l'amour. Pas de ta part en tout cas. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est m'utiliser, _me briser_. Et je ne me laisserais jamais faire ! »

Son expression se durcit soudainement, et une ombre apparut sur son visage.

« Oh, tu crois ça ? Il sourit avec arrogance. Va donc dire ça à Félix… Il a bien fini par m'appartenir, à la fin… Et il en est très satisfait, crois-moi. Et _heureux_, aussi. Comme tu le seras, un jour prochain. »

Wendy frissonna alors face à ses paroles, ne pouvant pas croire que le garçon qui lui faisait tellement peur avait été un jour quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de _différent_, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Pan avait réussi à le briser, lui aussi.

Y croire voudrait dire qu'elle pouvait accepter l'idée que Pan pouvait aussi la briser _elle_.

Et elle refusait de toutes ses forces de le faire.

En aucun cas elle ne voulait lui faire ce plaisir.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, elle refusait de laisser ce monstre lui prendre sa dignité, alors qu'il lui avait déjà tout pris avant.

Il eut un dernier sourire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère. Je ne vais pas non plus te remettre dans ta cage… Je vais te laisser ici, seule. Pendant, disons… un certain temps. Afin de te laisser réfléchir. Puisque ces trois dernières semaines n'ont pas été suffisantes, j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu comprendras que je ne veux que ton bien.

\- En m'enfermant ? Comment cela peut-il avoir seulement un sens ? En quoi cela est-il de _l'amour_, Peter ?

\- Peu importe ce que tu crois Wendy, l'interrompit-il. Voici mes conditions. Tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à ce que tu ais accepté mon marché.

\- Tu veux dire « céder à ton odieux chantage ». »

Il hocha les épaules.

« C'est une simple question de point de vue. »

_Tu parles_.

« Et, soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-il, n'espère pas essayer de t'échapper pendant le laps de temps durant lequel tu seras toute seule. Car le mot prison veut bien dire ce qu'il veut dire.

Il claqua alors des doigts, des entraves entourant la jeune fille qui malgré ses efforts, ne parvint pas à se libérer.

Wendy sentit alors le goût amer de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

Elle avait tellement envie de vomir, de hurler, de _mourir_.

\- Et je pense qu'un peu de ce traitement devrait, à la longue, te faire revoir ton jugement en ma faveur. »

Elle aurait pu hurler, protester, se plaindre.

Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ma magie t'empêchera de manquer de quoi que ce soit… murmura-t-il avant de sortir. »

Ce n'est que quand Peter fut sorti de sa chambre que Wendy s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

_§§§§_

Sa vie, son existence entière, était devenue une putain de blague.

Le même enfer avait recommencé, _encore_, pendant deux autres mois.

Il l'avait laissée seule, forcée de rester allongée sur ce foutu lit, sans rien avoir à faire, si ce n'est penser et réfléchir à sa vie.

Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait réussir à tenir comme ça.

Combien de temps elle saurait résister face à ce que Pan était en train de lui infliger, cette solitude, cette horreur, cette attente sans fin.

Et peu à peu, elle recommença à le haïr.

Le seul bon côté dans tout ça, c'est qu'ici, au moins, elle pouvait se reposer, ce qui n'était pas le cas quand elle était encore… dans la cage.

Mais ce n'était en aucun cas _suffisant_.

À nouveau, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt devenir folle à lier, si ça continuait comme ça.

Au bout de deux mois, elle finit par craquer.

_§§§§_

Pendant deux mois elle avait hurlé à s'en déchirer la voix.

Elle avait protesté, supplié, _imploré_.

Deux mois où elle avait été seule, tellement seule, où ni la faim ni la soif ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ne vint la torturer, mais où elle se sentit mourir peu à peu.

Deux mois d'Enfer.

(Mais bon, l'Enfer, elle commençait à connaître, non ?)

_§§§§_

Quand il vint la revoir, après avoir été rappelé par elle, Peter Pan arborait sur son visage un sourire victorieux, sourire qu'elle aurait voulu lui arracher du visage.

_Crève salopard, crève !_

« Hé bien, ma chère Wendy, serais-tu devenue plus… conciliante avec le temps ? »

Plus désespérée aurait été un terme plus exact, mais Wendy décida de laisser couler, trop épuisée pour se défendre d'une quelconque manière.

« C'est d'accord… Fit-elle avec difficulté, la voix douloureuse. On va la faire, ta stupide cérémonie, ou je sais pas quoi… Après tout, peu importe…

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, pourquoi il tenait semble-t-il tant à avoir cette foutue emprise sur elle.

\- Mais, ajouta-t-elle, il y a quelque chose que je veux faire après cela. Après avoir accompli ta… demande stupide. Je veux voir Baelfire !

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'avais justement spécifié que tu n'aurais _pas le droit_ de le voir.

\- Je le sais déjà, alors… On va faire ça selon _tes _conditions. J'irais le voir, mais lui ne me verra pas. Puisque apparemment, c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de t'accorder cette faveur ?

\- Parce que tu me dois bien ça ! Hurla-t-elle avec fureur. Et parce que j'ai besoin de savoir s'il va bien ! »

Elle avait peur, tellement peur qu'il ne soit trop tard et que Baelfire soit déjà mort, de désespoir ou tué par un des sbires de Pan, elle avait tellement peur que tout ses efforts puissent n'avoir servi à rien.

« D'accord, finit-il par dire, à sa grande surprise. Tu pourras le voir… Une fois que toi et moi, on en aura fini, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir autant soulagée, réalisa-t-elle alors…

Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas.

_§§§§_

La pièce dans laquelle il la mena était bien rangée, semblait à première vue très confortable, et ressemblait trait pour trait à la salle de bain de sa propre maison, et Wendy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en comprenant ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne remettrais pas les pieds chez moi… Que tu n'irais plus jamais torturer ma famille à nouveau. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu as tenu au moins _cette promesse-là_, Peter ?

\- J'ai promis que je ne m'en prendrais pas à eux, pas que je n'irais pas les voir… Et je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir, de voir que j'avais essayé de recréer pour toi un environnement familier que tu connais bien. »

Oui, enfin c'était plutôt un rappel cuisant et douloureux de ce qu'elle avait perdu et ne reverrait plus jamais.

Avec une galanterie qu'elle trouva plutôt mal appropriée, il lui offrit un simulacre de révérence, avant de se saisir de sa main, sans même lui demander la permission.

À nouveau, elle tenta avec difficulté de ne pas trop se sentir dégoûtée.

« Mademoiselle, si voulez bien me suivre. »

Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

Claquant des doigts, il fit alors apparaître en plein milieu de la pièce une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

Si cela lui était tellement facile, alors par la magie, pourquoi diable s'emmerdait-il à mettre en place tout cette machinerie ?

Réponse : pour le simple plaisir de la faire souffrir et de l'humilier, évidemment.

Sa main dans la sienne, qui semblait tenter de reproduire l'illusion d'une étreinte pleine de tendresse lui donnait envie de hurler, tout comme cette foutue mascarade elle-même, qui n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Oh, par les dieux, Pan pensait-il sincèrement qu'elle pourrait un jour _l'aimer_ ?

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Vu la lueur dans son regard, oui, il en était intimement persuadé, et Wendy Darling était bien décidée à lui donner tort.

Et ce, quelque soit le prix à payer.

_A suivre… _

**ND'A :**** Ha, ha… Je ne sais pas écrire de trucs courts, donc on se voit au prochain chapitre de cet OS (qui ne sera sans doute pas le dernier, je vous préviens.) ****pour encore plus de situations malsaines. Youpi !**


	3. Partie 3 : Et elle tomba

Partie 3 : Et elle tomba.

**ND'A :**** Smut et probablement « chute » de Wendy aussi dans ce chapitre ****(c'est là que le tag dark!Wendy va vraiment prendre tout son sens), moments malsains, mind control, non-con, tout ça, tout ça... Ça devrait être l'avant-dernière partie de ce (long) One Shot. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

Un frisson mêlé de dégoût la traversa, alors qu'elle voyait devant elle la baignoire, qui semblait presque la considérer avec une ironie moqueuse – si tant est que les objets puissent être conscients d'une quelconque manière – et elle avait l'impression que tout dans cette pièce se moquait à présent ouvertement d'elle.

Peter Pan le premier.

Dégageant sa main de la sienne le plus vite possible, elle se dirigea malhabilement en direction de la baignoire, ne sachant pas encore comment les choses allaient tourner, même si elle en avait déjà une petite idée.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait _pas_ y échapper.

Wendy se retourna vers celui qu'elle appelait son ami autrefois, et qu'elle _aimait_, de tout son cœur, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, qu'elle avait aimé, avant que Pan ne se décide à tout détruire sur son passage.

Elle sentit des larmes sur le point de couler le long de ses yeux, et elle ne les essuya même pas alors que celles-ci tombaient tout doucement.

C'était la perte complète de son innocence qu'elle pleurait, la perte de son enfance, même si celle-ci avait déjà été en grande partie réduite en cendres deux ans plus tôt, quand Pan et son ombre avaient emporté Baelfire loin d'elle.

Elle se moquait de pleurer devant lui, elle se moquait de tout désormais, et alors qu'elle tentait d'empêcher son corps de trembler (de peur, de colère, _d'horreur_), enfonçant ses ongles dans ses mains pour se faire, se moquant également de la douleur, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Et, alors que ses repères moraux s'effondraient tous les uns après les autres, elle se jura que un jour, si elle en avait l'occasion, elle tuerait Peter Pan par elle-même, _de ses propres mains_.

Inconscient de cette fureur qui l'animait, le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

« Hé bien ? Lui demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Continua-t-il, la regardant avec intérêt. »

Pour écarter le brouillard qui lui bouchait les yeux, elle passa ses doigts sur ses yeux, essuyant du mieux possible les larmes qui désormais ne coulaient déjà plus.

Les yeux rougis, elle regarda à nouveau Pan.

« Quoi ? Lança-t-elle, tentant d'être la moins agressive possible.

Cela ne servirait à rien de le mettre en colère maintenant.

Ça ne rendrait que tout cela bien pire encore.

\- Aurais-tu oublié pourquoi nous sommes là ?

_Parce que tu es un foutu pervers doublé d'un salop_... pensa-t-elle avec hargne.

Il voyait la rage en train de la consumer, et il se mit à sourire, à nouveau.

Oh, comme il serait _bon_ de la détruire, un jour.

Et il allait commencer dès à présent.

Ce que Wendy ne savait pas, c'est que Peter Pan n'avait pas toujours été un enfant immortel et éternellement jeune. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été enfant, puis adulte, puis de nouveau enfant (ce qui n'est pas habituel, puisque normalement, c'est dans _l'autre sens _que cela se passe), elle ne savait pas que la situation était en fait encore plus _malsaine_ qu'elle ne le pensait déjà.

Peter Pan n'était pas juste un jeune homme obsédé par elle, il était aussi Malcolm, sans plus vraiment l'être, mais toujours obsédé par la jeunesse éternelle, et par l'enfance, et surtout par le côté insouciant de celle-ci.

Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de tout faire pour qu'elle perde son âme d'enfant, bien sûr...

\- Pas du tout !

\- Alors dans ce cas...

\- Pourrais-tu me laisser un peu de temps ? Histoire de... me préparer ?

\- Te préparer à quoi ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est enlever tes vêtements, et te glisser dans ce bain ! Dépêche-toi d'ailleurs, l'eau va bientôt se refroidir.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être un souci pour toi, avec ta si puissante magie, tu devrais pouvoir réussir à la réchauffer, le railla-t-elle, ignorant le double-sens flagrant que sa phrase pouvait posséder si on y réfléchissait un peu (ou si l'on faisait juste preuve d'une perversité avancée...).

Son sourire à lui devint soudainement glacial et ironique.

\- Wendy, ma chère _Wendy_... Tu sais que tu devrais te méfier, à force. Ma patience a des limites, et il serait bon qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre toi... Ou contre ce cher Baelfire, dit-il, en lui lançant sa menace au visage avec l'air le plus nonchalant du monde. »

La jeune fille se figea, à la fois effrayée et rassurée, parce que, si la perspective que ce monstre fasse du mal à Baelfire ne la réjouissait en aucun cas, le fait de savoir qu'au moins _il était en vie_ lui redonnait imperceptiblement de la force pour se battre.

Elle hocha la tête, obéissante.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord...

La jeune fille se mordit la langue de colère, tachant de ne pas faire encore plus de vagues, mais n'en pensant pas moins.

Oh, comme elle le _haïssait_.

Se débarrassant rapidement des vêtements qu'elle portait, elle se glissa ensuite dans le bain préparé pour elle par Peter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de satisfaction alors que son corps sale et depuis trop longtemps délaissé entrait en contact avec l'eau brûlante qui l'accueillait enfin.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que son corps n'avait pas connu autre chose que la souffrance et les privations, elle pouvait se permettre de souffler un peu !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle parvint presque à complètement oublier la présence de Peter Pan, qui finit par se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, la jeune fille épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement se saisit alors du bras de celui qui prétendait l'aimer.

Surpris, il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Avons-nous un accord Peter ? Fit-elle, ne le laissant même pas finir. Une fois que... que ce... que _ça _sera fini, complètement terminé, une fois que tu m'auras donné les informations que je te demande, tu m'emmèneras voir Baelfire. C'est clair ? S'exclama-t-elle, faisant tout pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. »

Il se mit à sourire.

Elle n'avait toujours pas changé, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle était toujours elle-même, encore si forte, si courageuse, si _vaillante_.

_Merveilleuse_.

« Soit... Ça me paraît tout à fait raisonnable. Mais surtout, Wendy, n'oublie pas que, si tu me désobéis ou me résistes, quelque chose de terrible arrivera à Baelfire. Ou, à tes petits frères... »

_Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais_.

« Très bien, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents. »

Quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut frappée par cette certitude : celle qu'il était certain d'être _réellement_ amoureux d'elle, et réaliser cela aurait pu la faire pleurer si elle avait été seule.

_Ce n'est pas de l'amour Peter._

_Ce n'en sera jamais._

_C'est juste de l'obsession_.

_§§§§_

Elle avait envie de sombrer.

Elle était là, dans cet enfer qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter, loin de tout ceux qu'elle aimait, et elle avait envie de mourir.

Ça aurait été si facile, réalisa-t-elle soudainement quelques secondes plus tard.

Plus simple d'abandonner, de se laisser tomber pour de bon, d'arrêter de se battre, et de se laisser couler au fond de la baignoire, pour fuir ce baiser forcé que Pan était en train de lui imposer à l'instant même.

Ça lui aurait donné l'impression d'avoir enfin de nouveau le contrôle sur sa vie pour la première fois depuis _des mois_.

Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé au juste ?

Peter Pan l'aurait rattrapée bien avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement mettre son plan à exécution, il l'aurait remontée aussi sec, et tout ça aurait été fait pour rien.

Et cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer sa situation, déjà suffisamment précaire comme ça.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cela qui la poussa à ne pas renoncer.

_Pense à Baelfire._

_Pense à Jean, à Michel, à papa et maman._

_Tu n'es pas seule, ne l'oublie pas, c'est ce que Pan veut que tu penses, mais il a tort._

_Il te ment._

_Je sais_.

Wendy ne sortit de son état de quasi-transe que quelques secondes plus tard, quand Peter se décida enfin à rompre le baiser qu'il l'avait forcée à partager avec lui, et, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se mettre à vomir.

Puis, comme si rien d'affreux ne venait de se passer, Pan lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bien... Et si nous commencions pour de bon ? »

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis censée me laver, en fait_.

« Ah, oui, j'oubliais... ajouta-t-il, en claquant soudainement des doigts, utilisant sa magie et l'épilant complètement par la même occasion. »

Wendy haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai bien dit que j'allais prendre soin de toi, non ? Ça aussi, ça en fait partie. »

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois.

Oh, dieux, pensait-il réellement que ça allait _suffire _à la faire s'attacher à lui ?

_Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, laisse-moi partir, bordel _!

Sans prévenir son bourreau, elle plongea sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes, afin d'échapper, sans doute illusoirement, à ce véritable cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie.

Quand il se saisit de son bras, Wendy faillit tenter de se dégager, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'échapper.

Et la menace de Peter Pan résonna alors une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles, la faisant se figer sur place.

_Si tu me désobéis ou me résistes, quelque chose de terrible arrivera à Baelfire. Ou, à tes petits frères..._

Alors elle se contenta de serrer les dents, prête à endurer ce qui allait suivre.

« Ne te crispes donc pas à ce point Wendy ! Ce n'est qu'un bain, rien de plus, pas la peine d'avoir peur à ce point ! »

Elle décida de l'écouter, malgré son désir de violemment lui dire d'aller se faire voir, avec poing dans la gueule en prime.

La jeune fille retint avec difficulté un soupir de soulagement en le voyant s'attaquer à ses cheveux, et non pas à une autre partie plus intime de son corps.

Il n'empêche qu'elle avait toujours aussi peur.

Ayant la certitude qu'il profiterait de cette occasion rêvée pour lui faire mal, en lui tirant les cheveux par exemple, ou en faisant tout autre chose, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir surprise en constatant que Pan se contenta de... de lui laver les cheveux, tout simplement.

Ceux-ci en avaient par ailleurs bien besoin, soit dit en passant, après environ plus de six mois (au moins) à ne pas être soignés, lavés, ou bien traités, et qui devaient réellement avoir une sale tête.

Elle grimaça un peu de douleur pendant le processus, pendant lequel Peter s'aida de sa magie en plus du savon, pour rendre à ses cheveux leur apparence d'autrefois, mais au bout du compte, ce traitement lui fit plus de bien que de mal.

Même si cela ne lui fit en aucun cas oublier que c'était _Pan_ lui-même qui était responsable de tout ce beau bordel.

En parlant de lui, celui-ci, voulant sans doute honorer sa part du marché, en voyant que sa captive s'était décidée à ne pas se débattre, comme convenu, commença alors à parler.

« Bien... Puisque que ton but actuel est de comprendre pourquoi je fais tout ce que je fais en ce moment, t'enlever, enlever Baelfire et le garder ici, enlever tout ces enfants... Je vais te le dire, et surtout, je vais te raconter toute mon histoire.

Wendy hocha distraitement la tête, semblant presque sur le point de perdre conscience, tant les mains de Peter sur ses cheveux, qui lui caressaient la tête avec une certaine douceur, formaient un véritable contraste en comparaison avec tout ce qu'elle avait souffert avant.

Pour elle, ne plus souffrir pendant une certaine période de temps était plus l'exception que la norme, au point qu'elle aurait presque pu finir par oublier que tout cela n'avait été mis en place que pour la briser.

Une part d'elle-même avait envie de s'abandonner, de ne plus résister, mais le regard de Baelfire qu'elle pouvait presque voir dans son esprit la dissuadait de le faire.

\- Très bien, fit-elle. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Je ne me suis pas toujours appelé Peter Pan. Autrefois, je m'appelais Malcolm, et j'étais un humain comme les autres. Un homme médiocre, reconnut-il, mortel, qui a dû grandir malgré lui et devenir adulte, époux, et père.

Wendy sursauta, manquant presque de jaillir hors de la baignoire, et elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard surpris.

\- Que... Tu as été _adulte_ un jour ? Mais, comment... comment est-ce possible ?

Il lui offrit un sourire amusé.

\- La magie, bien sûr.

\- Et... tu as eu un _enfant _? Une _famille _?

\- Pendant un temps, oui. Et puis, un jour, peu de temps après la naissance de mon fils, ma femme est morte. Son visage se ferma instantanément. Et j'ai échoué à élever mon fils, j'ai échoué à assumer mes responsabilités.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Wendy comprit alors que les monstres ne venaient pas de nulle part, et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle ressentit une certaine compassion à son égard.

Ça n'excusait rien, c'est vrai, mais ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

\- Je suis désolée...

Il eut un léger sourire, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, n'ayant toujours pas occulté de sa mémoire le fait _qu'il l'avait enfermée et torturée._

Puis, il haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en suis remis, avec le temps.

\- Et après, ton fils... qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Je l'ai abandonné et je l'ai échangé contre l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle, s'exclama-t-il avec cynisme.

Wendy se dégagea immédiatement de tout contact avec son bourreau, sentant toute sa compassion envers lui s'envoler en un instant.

Elle blêmit.

\- Alors c'est comme ça... que tu es devenu Peter Pan ? En abandonnant _ton fils _?

Le sourire de l'immortel se fit sardonique cette fois-ci.

\- En effet. »

Il lui vola un nouveau baiser forcé, et une profonde nausée s'empara alors d'elle, tandis qu'elle comprenait quel genre de monstre se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Et après ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, tandis que Peter s'attaquait à ses bras et au reste de son corps, qu'il commença à laver avec une douceur presque obscène.

\- Oh, c'est très simple, j'ai commencé à enlever et recruter divers jeunes garçons à travers différents mondes, les emmenant jusqu'ici par le biais de mon ombre.

\- Pour quoi faire ? »

_C'est presque fini, _se força-t-elle à croire, _c'est presque terminé_.

« Mon immortalité n'est pas immuable, lâcha-t-il alors avec nonchalance. D'ici quelques siècles, elle sera terminée, et je mourrai, enfin, seulement si j'accepte mon destin sans rien faire.

Wendy ressentit alors un terrible espoir l'envahir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de te sauver ?

_Y-a-t-il un moyen de te tuer _?

\- Oui, il y en a un. Je suis à la recherche d'un garçon particulier, qui possède le cœur du plus pur des croyants. Grâce à lui, je pourrai rester jeune pour toujours.

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement que de terribles conséquences se produiraient si jamais il réussissait à trouver cet enfant.

\- Quand tu le trouveras, qu'est-ce que tu lui feras ?

Lorsqu'elle vit quel sourire ornait désormais son visage, elle sentit une peur terrible se saisir d'elle.

\- Je le tuerai ! Je lui arracherai le cœur, et je le placerai dans ma propre poitrine. Et toi, Wendy, tu m'aideras dans cette quête, fit-il avec la certitude que seuls les fous bloqués sur une idée fixe peuvent avoir.

Elle se força à sourire.

\- Jamais !

\- Nous verrons bien, _princesse_. »

Quand il l'embrassa pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui mordre la langue.

_§§§§_

Sentant les mains de Peter Pan se balader librement sur son corps, Wendy comprit que c'était _là _que l'horreur allait véritablement commencer.

Non pas qu'il exprime une quelconque violence à son égard (il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour avoir ce qu'il voulait), en fait, c'était même tout le contraire.

Il était en train de s'approprier son corps, ou tout du moins d'essayer, avec ses foutues mains, et tout ça, ses caresses, cette douceur obscène, cette tendresse qui n'avait aucun sens, son sourire, cette folie dans son regard, ça lui donnait juste envie de vomir.

L'eau lui semblait comme être soudainement devenue gelée, maintenant qu'elle sentait l'emprise de son bourreau sur elle s'intensifier.

Elle voulait partir, courir, s'enfuir, échapper à ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

La menace de Pan résonna une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle s'en faisait la promesse, Pan ne la détruirait pas.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pas vrai ?

Il se mit à sourire, sans arrêter de la toucher, à son grand désarroi.

\- Maintenant oui, mais un jour ce sera le cas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de pousser un cri de surprise en le sentant se rapprocher d'elle, sa bouche commençant à parsemer son cou de baisers, et la sensation en elle-même n'était pas vraiment désagréable, et c'était justement _ça _le pire.

Son corps avait souffert pendant _des mois_ des mains de cet enfoiré, et tout ce qu'il voulait, le sale traître, c'était ne plus ressentir aucune douleur, de ce fait, tout ce qui s'éloignait de la souffrance était plus que bienvenu.

Que pouvait-elle faire exactement, à part accepter toutes ces sensations que Pan lui offrait ?

(Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, ou se débattre, ou elle souffrirait encore plus, autant l'éviter.)

Ce qui ne la faisait pas oublier, à nouveau, que c'était _lui_ le responsable de sa détresse actuelle.

Alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, elle ne put nier qu'elle...

Oui, qu'elle se sentait _bien_.

À vrai dire, au vue de sa position, c'était assez surprenant, puisqu'elle était en ce moment-même allongée dans une baignoire remplie d'eau, sans oreiller ni rien, pas vraiment l'endroit le plus confortable au monde non plus.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la magie de Pan, qui lui permettait de se sentir comme... comme si elle était allongée sur un lit de nuages, si du moins c'était possible, et en tout cas, c'était vraiment merveilleux.

Enfin, merveilleux n'aurait pas dû être l'adjectif approprié, mais étonnamment, c'était le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Ce n'était pas normal.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermés, à vrai dire, et elle posa un regard critique sur le jeune homme allongé au-dessus d'elle (et qui flottait « dans l'air », un peu comme elle, mais ce n'était pas _ça _le plus étonnant), fronçant les sourcils.

« Peter... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train d'utiliser ta magie sur moi pour me plier à tes désirs. »

Qu'il le fasse sur elle ne la surprenait même pas à vrai dire.

Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ignorer le fait qu'il était près à tout pour arriver à ses fins, et ça ne la terrifiait même plus, ça l'écœurait seulement.

Si elle avait été plus détachée de tout ça, elle aurait presque pu se sentir soulagée de le voir prendre le contrôle, peut-être l'aurait-elle fait si elle avait été plus désespérée, et véritablement _brisée_, ça aurait signifié ne plus souffrir, ne plus être malheureuse, ne même plus avoir conscience de la situation terrible dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Mais ça aurait aussi voulu dire la perte de son identité, de sa volonté, de son _libre-arbitre, _cette chose à la fois fondamentale et si importante, cela signerait la fin définitive de sa liberté, cela ferait d'elle une autre personne, elle ne serait plus Wendy Darling, elle ne serait plus que la _poupée _de Peter Pan.

Et elle s'y refusait.

Il se mit à sourire.

« Voyons Wendy... Tu sais tout comme moi qu'ici, nous jouons selon _mes_ règles.

_Jouer_.

Tout ne se réduisait donc qu'à ça pour lui ?

Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il encore ?

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Peter... Ça n'en a jamais été un d'ailleurs. »

Elle n'abandonnerait pas, se promit-elle.

Quoi qu'il fasse, jamais elle ne se laisserait sombrer, elle ferait tout pour rester elle-même.

Elle serait toujours là, malgré la magie, malgré ce que Pan lui faisait subir.

Et pourtant... une part d'elle-même avait envie de le faire, juste pendant un temps.

Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Alors, peut-être que... qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller, pendant quelques heures ?

Et accepter ce que Peter lui donnait, aussi malsain cela soit-il.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus souffrir.

Elle céda.

_§§§§_

Peter Pan jubilait.

La magie était réellement une chose merveilleuse, quand elle était bien utilisée.

Wendy, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, semblait désormais beaucoup plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt, et Peter sentit son sourire s'agrandir face à ce constat.

Il se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa délicatement.

Quand elle répondit au baiser, il sut alors qu'il avait gagné, momentanément du moins.

Il plaça alors sa main entre ses cuisses, commençant à doucement la caresser, la touchant là où jamais personne auparavant ne l'avait touchée, pas même elle-même.

En la voyant commencer à se tordre de plaisir, presque malgré elle, il en ricana presque.

Elle était presque touchante en un sens, perdue dans le plaisir, sans même plus s'en rendre compte.

Encore que, ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Malheureusement pour lui.

Le sortilège cesserait d'ici peu, et d'un instant à l'autre, elle retrouverait ses esprits.

Dommage.

Après quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, elle se mit à crier de plaisir cette fois, et son sourire se transforma en rictus.

Une bonne chose de faite...

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle cligna des yeux, sortant de cette douce torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée l'orgasme fulgurant qui venait à peine de la traverser.

Son expression changea instantanément.

Se chargeant désormais d'horreur pure.

Lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, se lécha les doigts, l'air satisfait.

La jeune fille se redressa, et, sans mot dire, lui flanqua une gifle magistrale, qu'il reçut sans broncher.

« Espèce de salopard ! Hurla-t-elle, horrifiée. Comment as-tu osé...

Sans la laisser continuer, il claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois, faisant disparaître l'eau, la baignoire, utilisant sa magie pour la sécher et l'habiller, la laissant complètement muette.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse, non ?

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Hé bien, je t'avais promis de te laisser voir Baelfire ! Il est temps, tu ne crois pas ? Le pauvre, il doit se sentir bien seul là où il est.

Wendy le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Tu as également mentionné le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me voir.

\- Certes oui, et ça n'a pas changé. »

Elle avait envie de vomir.

« Tu penses réellement que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as fait juste parce que tu comptes tenir une promesse ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe... Allons-y. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Wendy se trouva être d'accord avec lui.

_§§§§§_

Il l'avait rendue invisible, en fait, même si elle avait hurlé son nom en étant juste à côté de lui, Baelfire n'aurait même pas pu l'entendre.

Et ça lui brisait le cœur, parce que Baelfire était persuadé d'être seul, sur cette foutue île, dans cette foutue cave, sans alliés, sans amis, et qu'elle était là, juste à côté de lui, _et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire_.

Et le sourire sadique de Peter Pan n'aidait pas à atténuer son désespoir.

Ils étaient seuls et misérables, et tout cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne resta sur place que quelques minutes.

« J'aurais un marché à te proposer...

\- Quel genre ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans aucune amabilité.

\- Rejoins les Lost Boys... En échange, tu seras bien traitée, et Baelfire aussi. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, tu considéreras cet endroit comme ta maison.

\- Même pas en rêve, susurra-t-elle, les dents serrées. »

_§§§§_

Les années passèrent.

Et si, à Neverland, le passage du temps ne se faisait pas sentir, il n'en était pas de même dans le monde sans magie.

À Londres, Jean et Michel avaient bien grandi, avaient perdu leurs parents quelques années plus tôt, et ils étaient désormais deux jeunes adultes âgés de vingt-quatre et vingt-deux ans.

Quatorze années avaient passé depuis la disparition de Wendy, et à force, ils avaient fini par complètement oublier que toute cette histoire avec l'ombre de Peter Pan avait jamais été réelle.

Ainsi, le jour où l'ombre revint les voir et où ils rencontrèrent pour la première fois Peter Pan en chair et en os, tout leur revint en mémoire.

Devant eux se trouvait le monstre qui avait enlevé Baelfire, et qui était le responsable de la disparition de leur sœur.

« Jean, Michel, les salua-t-il en souriant. Je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? L'interrogea Jean, blême. À Baelfire et à Wendy ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ils vont bien. À ce propos, j'aurais un marché à vous proposer, à vous aussi... Dites-moi les garçons, connaissez-vous une ville nommée Storybrooke ? »

Et c'est alors que commença la longue servitude des deux frères Darling.

_§§§§_

D'autres années passèrent, aussi douloureuses que les précédentes pour tout le monde.

Jean et Michel servaient les desseins mystérieux de Pan en attendant que Storybrooke n'apparaisse, et que la malédiction ne soit brisée, Baelfire était toujours aussi seul, quant à Wendy...

Wendy était aussi misérable qu'auparavant, peut-être même plus encore.

Elle s'était faite une raison.

Plus jamais elle ne repartirait d'ici.

Ça n'en rendait pas cette vérité moins douloureuse.

Cela faisait quoi... une bonne centaine d'années qu'elle était coincée ici ?

Ses parents et ses frères étaient très certainement morts depuis bien longtemps, et pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas devenue une Lost Girl.

Dans son cœur, elle restait une Darling, et elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se rappeler de la voix de son père, du visage de sa mère, et du rire de ses petits frères.

Elle refusait d'abandonner.

Depuis la scène du bain, Peter Pan ne l'avait plus touchée, à son grand soulagement.

Il avait semble-t-il fini par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Ensuite, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester ici, autant qu'elle se serve des armes de son bourreau, non ?

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, petite ? Lui demanda l'ombre, et elle frissonna de peur.

\- Je souhaiterais... je voudrais apprendre la magie, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

\- Et... pourquoi donc ? Reprit l'entité avec sa voix gutturale.

_Pour pouvoir tuer Peter Pan un jour et fuir avec Baelfire_.

Elle soutint le regard de l'ombre.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Un semblant de sourire se dessina alors sur le... visage de la créature.

« Très bien ! Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur la magie... Mais je dois t'avertir... Sois prudente avec cela, tu pourrais très facilement sombrer dans les ténèbres, si tu n'y fais pas attention.

\- Pas de danger, répliqua-t-elle. Je sais prendre soin de moi-même. Et je sais parfaitement pour quoi je me bats.

\- Hé bien, nous verrons cela... »

_§§§§_

Maintenant qu'elle apprenait la magie, Wendy ne comprenait plus pourquoi Baelfire éprouvait tant de haine et de crainte à son égard.

Ce sentiment de pouvoir, cette sensation de puissance qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses nouveaux pouvoirs, tout cela était terriblement... grisant.

Elle avait le sentiment de reprendre enfin le contrôle de sa vie, après toutes les horreurs que Peter Pan lui avait faites subir.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, c'est qu'elle était en train de sombrer, dangereusement.

Ce qu'elle ignorait également, c'est que c'était exactement ce que Peter avait prévu.

Plus le temps passait, plus Wendy perdait pied sans même le réaliser.

Ce qui comptait le plus pour elle désormais, c'était de devenir de plus en plus puissante, sa vengeance contre Pan devenant à ses yeux de plus en plus dérisoire.

Pourtant, malgré cela, une colère brûlante l'animait parfois encore contre lui.

La nuit, il lui arrivait par moments de se toucher, de la même manière que lui l'avait touchée autrefois, des décennies plus tôt, en s'entourant d'une bulle d'invisibilité, afin de lui montrer, en un sens, que ça au moins, il ne le lui avait pas pris.

Qu'il lui restait au moins une once de liberté dans ce monde maudit.

Cependant, alors qu'elle commença à penser à Peter Pan en faisant cela, elle aurait peut-être dû commencer à se dire que quelque chose clochait.

Pourtant, il n'en fut rien.

Ce qui ne fut pas non plus aidé par les propres manigances de Peter, et par certains événements qui s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres.

Notamment le départ de Baelfire, qui parvint enfin à s'évader de Neverland.

Peter en profita pour recommencer à utiliser sa magie sur la jeune fille qui, se sachant désormais encore plus seule qu'avant, se sentait encore plus mal, et brisée comme elle l'était, elle était bien plus fragile psychologiquement qu'autrefois.

De ce fait, elle était plus vulnérable à ses manipulations, et en réalité, le fait d'avoir appris la magie ne l'aida en rien, au contraire.

Elle était bien plus réceptive à la magie noire, et Peter Pan étant bien plus puissant qu'elle, elle ne put aucunement résister face à ce qu'il lui fit : à savoir, modifier ses souvenirs pour lui faire croire que Baelfire l'avait abandonnée volontairement, tout comme ses frères et ses parents, et que seul lui, Peter Pan, avait jamais pris soin d'elle.

C'était un mensonge, bien évidemment, mais désormais, elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Après toutes ces années, voire ces siècles de tortures, de mauvais traitements, de manipulations et de chantage, il avait enfin réussi à la changer à son image.

En fin de compte, Peter Pan avait eu raison.

En un sens, elle était à lui maintenant...

_A suivre_...


	4. Partie 4 : Neverland n'est pas un

Partie 4 : Neverland n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

**Warnings :**** Dark!fic, death!fic, unhappy ending.**

Henry Mills ne s'était jamais rendu dans un quelconque pays « enchanté » avant d'être enlevé par Greg et Tamara.

Il était né dans le monde sans magie, et contrairement à Emma, il n'était jamais allé dans la Forêt Enchanté, ni au Pays des Merveilles, ni nulle part ailleurs.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs minutes qu'il courait à perdre haleine dans les bois de l'île, tentant d'échapper aux Lost Boys.

Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite qu'il avait à peine prit conscience que ses deux kidnappeurs étaient désormais morts, ou du moins mourants, et qu'il était seul sur une île dont il ne connaissait absolument rien, à la merci de personnes dont il ne savait rien également.

En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Neverland n'était absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

Tout était tellement _sombre_ et oppressant, et sentant le danger à des kilomètres, bien loin de l'image enchanteresse qu'il avait pu se forger autrefois.

« _Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin... »_

Il aurait voulu ne jamais être venu ici...

_§§§§_

Wendy arborait un sourire satisfait lorsque l'ombre de Pan se posa à ses côtés pour l'informer de l'avancée de leur plan.

Ça y est, il était arrivé, enfin il était là...

Le garçon, celui qui avait le cœur du plus pur des croyants, amené par deux de leurs pions qui n'avaient compris que trop tard qu'ils étaient manipulés, enfin il était temps.

Elle attendait ce moment depuis des années.

Utilisant sa magie, elle se téléporta directement aux côtés des Lost Boys, et son sourire s'accentua quand elle vit le cadavre encore chaud de l'homme qu'on appelait autrefois Greg Mendell.

Et qui n'était encore plusieurs années plus tôt qu'un gamin nommé Owen Flynn qui ne souhaitait que retrouver son père, et qui avec le temps, était devenu obsédé par la vengeance contre celle qui avait détruit sa vie.

Pan avait vraiment su utiliser à son avantage son désir de vengeance et de justice, ainsi que sa haine de la magie.

Rumplestiltskin n'était pas le seul qui savait reconnaître une âme désespérée...

« Bon travail, fit-elle alors aux jeunes garçons... Nous voilà enfin débarrassés de ces deux gêneurs, aucun risque qu'ils nous causent d'ennuis maintenant. Et le garçon ?

\- Il s'est enfuit Wendy, déclara Félix.

\- C'était prévisible... Faites vos recherches de votre côté, en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour qu'il se cache de vous, pendant ce temps-là je vais le retrouver et tâcher de gagner sa confiance... Comme Peter l'a prévu... »

Ça aurait été atrocement douloureux pour elle, avant, de réaliser qu'elle était maintenant en train de travailler main dans la main avec ceux-là mêmes qui avaient réussi à la détruire, et qu'elle s'était autrefois jurée d'anéantir.

Mais désormais, cela ne lui faisait absolument plus rien.

Les autres enfants perdus la saluèrent, avant de partir, tandis qu'elle s'évaporait dans l'air, sa magie localisant très rapidement où Henry Mills s'était caché.

Très rapidement, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, elle remit sur son visage le masque de la petite fille apeurée et innocente, celle qu'elle avait été autrefois, mais qui était belle et bien morte désormais.

Mais bon, ça, Henry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_§§§§_

En entendant un faible cri de douleur, Henry se figea immédiatement, et se retourna, regardant dans la direction d'où il venait.

Il était épuisé, perdu, ne sachant pas du tout où aller, et il était seul.

La logique lui intimait de continuer de courir, mais ses jambes racontaient une autre histoire.

Se rapprochant lentement de la source du bruit, il faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant une jeune fille blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, et qui semblait très mal en point, tentant de s'extirper des lianes dans lesquelles elle s'était empêtrée.

Elle y parvint, non sans mal, et grimaça de douleur une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas l'effrayer.

L'inconnue se retourna, et la peur qui apparaissait sur son visage disparut quelques secondes plus tard, probablement parce qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas un des Lost Boys.

\- Qui... qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Henry, Henry Mills, et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Et toi, tu es... »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, à vrai dire.

Une jeune fille vivant à Neverland, blonde aux yeux bleus, et tentant très clairement d'échapper à Peter Pan et ses Lost Boys...

« Tu es Wendy Darling, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi... Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

\- J'ai lu ton histoire... Et tu corresponds parfaitement à l'idée que je me faisais de toi. Enfin, d'après ce que ce je vois, ce que j'ai lu m'a l'air d'être plutôt inexact... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, je pensais que tu étais rentrée chez toi après ton séjour à Neverland ?

\- Henry, tu croyais réellement que Peter Pan allait me laisser partir ? Répondit Wendy avec tristesse. Il ne laisse jamais partir _personne_.

\- Mon père s'est enfuit lui. A vrai dire, il y a peu de temps, je pensais encore que Peter Pan était le héros de l'histoire.

\- Je ne sais pas quelles histoires on t'a racontées Henry, mais crois-moi... murmura Wendy avec une peur terrible dans le regard, _elles sont toutes fausses_.

\- Je m'en doute bien maintenant, répondit Henry avec amertume.

\- En tout cas Henry, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, avant de laisser échapper un autre cri de douleur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je... je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville...

\- Est-ce que tu peux encore marcher ? »

A cet instant précis, ils entendirent un boucan infernal non loin, et sans hésiter plus longtemps, Wendy se saisit de la main de l'adolescent, et l'entraîna à sa suite, en murmurant « Hors de question que je retourne là-bas... »

Et ils se mirent à courir, tandis que Wendy se retenait toutes les deux secondes de crier malgré la douleur, et Henry se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien craindre pour vouloir à ce point courir loin d'eux malgré sa blessure à la cheville.

À quel point cette île était-elle donc _dangereuse_ ?

_§§§§_

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent la petite maisonnette de Wendy, et Henry aida cette dernière à y entrer, se calmant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île maudite.

« Merci Henry... Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant, fit-elle en prenant place sur son lit, tandis qu'Henry s'installait non loin d'elle.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas... »

Elle se saisit d'un étrange flacon sur sa table de chevet, et le vida entièrement, sous le regard étonné d'Henry, qui vit quelques secondes plus tard la cheville de la jeune fille reprendre un aspect normal.

« Tu es plutôt débrouillarde, la complimenta-t-il, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je vis sur cette île depuis plus de deux-cents ans Henry, à force j'ai dû apprendre à survivre toute seule et par moi même.

\- Excuse moi, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir à... tout ça.

\- C'est normal Henry, tu viens à peine d'arriver... Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y feras très vite. »

Le regard qu'Henry lui envoya était plein de flammes et de volonté.

« Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il. Mes mères vont venir me chercher, ils viendront tous pour me sauver ! Ma famille viendra pour moi !

\- La mienne n'est pas venue pour moi Henry... _Personne _n'estjamais venu pour qui que ce soit ici. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent cette fois ?

\- Parce que ma famille n'est pas comme les autres ! S'obstina Henry. Ce sont des héros, des guerriers, ils viendront pour moi, et ils viendront pour toi aussi une fois qu'ils sauront que tu es là !

\- Personne ne peut venir à Neverland Henry, à part si Peter le veut.

\- Eux ils sauront... Je te le dis, ils viendront...

\- Alors Pan les tuera dans ce cas... Et tu ne pourras rien y faire, annonça Wendy avec un ton mélancolique. »

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa alors.

« Comment est-ce que tu as appris à faire cette potion ? C'est une potion de soin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet... C'est Tinkerbell qui m'a appris à en faire. »

C'était un mensonge, évidement, et Wendy faillit se mettre à sourire en voyant une lueur d'espoir apparaître dans les yeux du jeune garçon.

C'était presque trop facile...

« Tinkerbell ? Elle est ici elle aussi ? Je veux dire... tu penses qu'elle pourrait être une de nos alliés, pour lutter contre Pan ?

À dessein, la Lost Girl laissa la tristesse envahir les traits de son visage, laissant le masque qu'était devenu son visage faussement se fissurer.

\- Je suis désolée Henry... Mais Tinkerbell est morte... Peter Pan l'a tuée il y a des années... »

Et ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

L'horreur remplaça l'espoir dans les yeux du fils de la Sauveuse.

Sauf que lui ne jouait pas la comédie.

« Elle... elle est morte ?

\- Je suis désolée Henry, répéta la jeune fille, n'en pensant pas un seul mot. Mais Pan est le maître de cette île, et toute la bonne volonté du monde ne te permettra pas de le détruire.

\- Quand as-tu donc perdu espoir Wendy ? »

Et, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le plus pur des croyants, Wendy sentit, pendant une fraction de seconde, son masque réellement craqueler et se fissurer, un peu.

_Il y a longtemps Henry... Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu espoir... _

« J'ai perdu espoir quand j'ai réalisé que personne ne viendrait me chercher... Que j'ai compris que j'étais bloquée ici pour toujours, sans possibilité de m'enfuir.

Puis, elle se força à sourire.

\- Allez, repose-toi un peu, je vais aller m'assurer que ni Pan ni ses Lost Boys ne pourront nous retrouver au moins pendant quelques jours... J'ai quelques incantations à lancer autour de la maison, mentit-elle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ici, nous sommes sains et saufs... Pour l'instant.

\- D'accord... Wendy ? S'exclama Henry avant qu'elle ne sorte de la maison. Je... je voulais te dire merci... Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Ça lui aurait fait terriblement _mal_, avant, pensa-t-elle, de le voir ainsi, aussi confiant, alors qu'elle n'était là que pour le manipuler, le _détruire_.

Maintenant, elle s'en fichait complètement.

« Oh mais je t'en pris Henry... »

Elle sortit, et, si Henry n'avait pas été aussi effrayé par la perspective de rester prisonnier sur cette île, il se serait sûrement demandé pourquoi Wendy n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles de Baelfire...

_§§§§_

Il aurait été très simple pour Wendy de livrer Henry à Peter Pan, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas ce que ce dernier voulait.

Il était Peter Pan.

Il voulait _jouer_ avec Henry, et Wendy aussi.

Elle sentit un frisson de joie l'envahir, tout son corps brûlait d'excitation et d'attente, et toutes ces émotions sombres et mauvaises, qu'elle avait dissimulées durant sa discussion avec Henry l'envahirent de nouveau, et elle se mit à sourire.

Le jeu venait tout juste de commencer, et elle avait plus que hâte.

Elle avait menti en partie à Henry.

Ce n'était pas Pan qui avait tué Tinkerbell.

Mais elle.

Enfin, pour être exact, c'était Peter qui le lui avait demandé, des années plus tôt, pour s'assurer de sa loyauté.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Elle lui avait arraché le cœur, en un geste ferme et précis, et l'avait écrasé quelques secondes plus tard, se nourrissant également des restes de magie de la fée.

La fée avait hurlé de douleur, ses hurlements bientôt masqués par les rires des deux monstres en face d'elle.

C'était probablement ce jour-là que, définitivement, Wendy avait chuté dans le vide.

« Alors Wendy ?

Ce n'était pas le dégoût qui l'agitait cette fois, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Peter, bien au contraire.

Et ses frères et Baelfire, s'ils avaient pu la voir ainsi, ne l'auraient probablement pas reconnue.

Ses yeux étaient ce qui avait le plus changé, ils étaient si _sombres _désormais, comme tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette foutue île.

\- Tout se passe bien mon amour, il me fait totalement confiance... J'ai joué à la petite fille fragile et sans défense, il s'est totalement laissé prendre au piège.

Elle aurait pu pleurer sur ce qu'elle avait perdu, se lamenter sur ce qu'elle était devenue...

Mais le sourire de Peter éclipsa tout le reste, et pas une seule seconde Wendy n'hésita avant de se jeter sur son amant pour l'embrasser.

\- Bravo... Bon travail. Je t'aime Wendy.

Elle se mit à sourire, se sentant brûler de nouveau.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Peter. »

Quand ce mensonge était-il donc devenu _la vérité _?

Quand il l'attira à lui pour la baiser à même le sol, elle ne résista même pas.

_§§§§_

« Mon père ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais resté à Neverland, ré-attaqua Henry le lendemain.

Wendy se figea immédiatement.

Elle savait que le père d'Henry était Baelfire, évidement, Pan le lui avait dit.

Et elle s'en fichait tout bonnement.

Il l'avait abandonnée à son sort, pas vrai ?

Tout comme Jean et Michel l'avaient fait.

Pourquoi se serait-elle souciée de son sort ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui... cracha-t-elle, terriblement amère. Après ce qu'il m'a fait... Il m'a abandonnée, m'a laissée seule sur cette île, et maintenant je...

La jeune fille ne termina jamais sa phrase, avant de se mettre à tousser, sous le regard inquiet d'Henry.

Il décida de taire le fait que Neal était mort, ne voulant pas l'accabler davantage.

\- Wendy... Je ne pense pas que mon père t'ai réellement abandonnée... Je pense tout simplement qu'il n'a jamais su que tu étais retournée ici...

Autrefois, avant, Wendy l'aurait cru immédiatement.

Quand elle n'était pas complètement détruite et brisée en mille morceaux, qu'elle n'était pas encore empoisonnée par les mensonges de Peter Pan, qu'elle n'avait pas encore été reconstruite à son image par le monstre immortel, quand elle était encore elle-même, Wendy Darling, qui voulait seulement sauver son frère adoptif d'une ombre terrible.

Mais cette Wendy là...

Elle était _morte_.

\- Baelfire m'a abandonnée... Jean et Michel m'ont abandonnée, ne sont jamais venus me chercher. Et maintenant, je... Oh, après tout, peu importe...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça ne compte plus maintenant... Je suis en train de mourir.

Henry sursauta, tétanisé.

\- Tu... quoi ?

\- Je suis en train de mourir, répéta-t-elle. Neverland et la magie sont en train de mourir eux aussi, et nous allons bientôt disparaître. Si tu ne nous sauves pas de la destruction avant...

\- Pardon ? »

Et pour la première fois, Henry vit l'espoir briller dans les yeux de la Lost Girl.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici Henry ? Sais-tu pourquoi Peter Pan enlève des garçons depuis des siècles ?

\- Non ! Parce que... c'est un psychopathe.

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'il a besoin de toi ! Comme nous tous ! Parce que tu es le seul qui puisse nous sauver de ce qu'il va se passer.

\- C'est ma mère la Sauveuse, pas moi... Comment pourrais-je être... un héros ?

\- Parce que tu as le cœur du plus pur des croyants... A ton avis, pourquoi tu croyais déjà à la malédiction avant même d'amener Emma à Storybrooke ?

\- Je... j'ai de la magie en moi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui...

\- Que dois-je faire dans ce cas ?

\- Il faut que tu donnes ton cœur à Peter Pan... Ça te bloquera pour toujours à Neverland, et cela sauvera l'île et la magie et rendra son humanité perdue à Peter, mentit-elle.

Elle vit le doute s'infiltrer dans le regard d'Henry, et elle dut se retenir de ne pas sourire de satisfaction.

Il serait tellement _facile_ de le manipuler.

Elle avait bien appris, aux côtés de Pan...

\- J'ai toujours voulu être un héros, confia-t-il à la jeune fille, mais je ne pensais pas le faire ainsi... »

Et Wendy sut alors à ce moment précis qu'ils avaient gagné.

_§§§§_

Quand les héros arrivèrent à retrouver l'endroit où se trouvait Henry, il était déjà trop tard.

Henry avait déjà donné son cœur à Pan, et, en entendant Emma Swan hurler face au cadavre de son fils, Wendy laissa un sourire mauvais s'épanouir sur son visage, à la plus grande surprise des autres.

« _Wendy_ ? »

Et soudain, elle les vit.

Baelfire, Jean et Michel...

Elle les revit, et ne ressentit rien, si ce n'est de la colère.

« Oh, Wendy... murmura Jean, son petit frère autrefois, avec désespoir, que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

\- Rien qui ne soit de ta faute... _petit frère_. »

Elle vit la surprise dans son regard, et ne le laissa pas parler plus longtemps, ne le laissa pas _en vie_ plus longtemps, se jetant sur lui, animée par la rage et la colère et les ténèbres, lui arrachant le cœur, souriant alors que tous hurlaient.

Elle l'écrasa, puis fit de même avec Baelfire et Michel, tandis que Peter, fort de ses nouveaux pouvoirs grâce au cœur d'Henry, s'occupait des autres.

Ils avaient tout deux du sang sur le visage quand la bataille se termina.

« Nous avons réussi Wendy... murmura Peter. Nous avons gagné, ajouta-t-il, avec cette lueur de folie dans le regard qui était dans le sien à elle aussi désormais. »

Elle sourit, avant de l'embrasser.

Oui, en effet.

Cette victoire était la leur.

FIN.

**ND'A :**** Bien, cet OS est enfin fini (alléluia !), et le prochain OS arrivera je-sais-pas-quand, et risque d'être aussi en plusieurs parties, mais finira bien. Et ce sera un CaptainSwan un peu... particulier. Essayez donc de deviner quel couple pouvant s'appeler ainsi sera traité...**


	5. OS 2 : Ce qu'il m'a arraché

OS 2 : Ce qu'il m'a arraché.

**Pairings :**** Past Killian Jones/Milah & Past Rumplestiltskin/Milah. DarlingFire, TinkerRed & un « CaptainSwan » un petit peu spécial. **

**Inspiré par le chapitre 38.**

**2\. AU [Role reversal] :**

**Milah plaça le crochet qui lui donnerait bientôt son surnom à l'emplacement où se trouvait autrefois sa main, et ravala avec difficulté ses larmes, son envie de vomir, ainsi que sa colère.**

**Entre Rumple et elle, c'est la guerre à présent.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 37. Moldus / locaux / autochtone.**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 18. "Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer."**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Wolverine : Barbe : Écrire sur Albus Dumbledore ou sur un personnage qui survie.**

**\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 36. « Combien de fois tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ? - S'excuser ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas vraiment désolé. »**

**\- Le défi des Belles Paroles : ****#13 Qui vit sans folie n'est pas si sage qu'il croit****.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 104. « Toi. Depuis le début, c'était toi. »  
**

Partie 1 : Prépare-toi à souffrir.

Tout était de sa faute.

C'était elle qui était partie après tout, c'était elle qui avait fuit, Killian n'avait fait que lui offrir un refuge loin de son mari et de sa vie morose (mais pas loin de son fils, non, ce n'était pas _lui_ qu'elle voulait fuir, non, ça n'avait _jamais_ été lui...), c'était bel et bien _elle _et elle seule qui avait été lâche et égoïste.

Elle avait autrefois reproché à Rumple sa lâcheté sur le champ de bataille.

Sauf que c'était elle la lâche de l'histoire désormais...

Et elle n'avait absolument _aucune excuse_.

Mais, en cet instant précis, alors qu'elle lui faisait face, et que sa main était profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine de Killian Jones, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, elle commençait vraiment à comprendre quelle peur panique avait dû s'emparer de lui ce jour-là, face aux Ogres.

Encore que, ce n'était pas réellement la peur de mourir qui l'agitait maintenant, mais plutôt la peur de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Elle aurait dû comprendre tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, une fois que Killian était tombé sur cet inconnu.

En général, les locaux évitaient de croiser leur chemin...

Elle aurait dû se douter que ce type bizarre n'en était pas un...

Elle aurait dû _savoir_ que leur bonne fortune ne pourrait pas durer toujours.

Bientôt, elle payerait le prix pour avoir abandonné son petit garçon, et elle trouvait cela tellement _ironique_ de savoir que Rumple avait fait la même chose quelques années plus tard.

En un sens, peut-être que, au-delà de l'idée de venir le chercher plus tard, en réalité, elle l'avait laissé à son mari parce qu'elle était _certaine_ qu'avec ce dernier, Baelfire était entre de bonnes mains.

Oh, elle réalisait à présent à quel point elle s'était lourdement trompée.

« Tu as abandonné notre fils ?

\- Tu l'as fait toi aussi je te signale, alors ne viens pas me donner de leçons de morale, veux-tu ?

\- Et tu crois que je m'en fiche ? Rumple, je porte le poids de ma culpabilité depuis _huit longues années _! J'aime notre fils, et je ne l'ai laissé derrière moi qu'à contre-cœur !

\- Tu aurais dû rester avec Baelfire et moi, répliqua le sorcier. Tu aurais eu une vie plus facile, plus normale, plus simple, plus sage.

Milah se mit à sourire.

\- Qui vit sans folie n'est pas si sage qu'il croit. Peut-être que c'est bien toi le fou de l'histoire... Et plus simple en quoi ? De ce que je sais, la guerre a éclaté quelques années plus tard, une nouvelle fois !

\- Oui, une guerre que j'ai dû arrêter, et à cause de laquelle je suis devenu le Ténébreux !

\- Si tu avais accepté que nous changions de pays, comme je te l'ai proposé, vous n'auriez pas à subir cela, nous n'aurions pas eu à le subir, et je serais restée, crois-moi !

\- Sauf que tu es partie... Et que c'est moi qui ai dû rentrer à la maison, tout seul, et expliquer à notre fils que sa maman ne reviendrait jamais !

\- Et ce parce que tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi !

_\- _Comment aurais-je pu le faire ? Protesta le sorcier. J'étais un infirme, j'étais terrorisé, et je n'avais jamais tenu une épée de ma vie, et tu aurais voulu que je me batte face à un homme d'au moins dix ans plus jeune que moi qui était de toute évidence un épéiste confirmé ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si je m'étais battu Milah ? J'aurais perdu, et je serais mort ! Et Baelfire aurait définitivement été orphelin de ses deux parents !

\- Je ne t'aurais pas tué, Crocodile, déclara le pirate, à l'autre bout du pont. Je t'aurais laissé repartir, tout seul, ou avec ta femme, si elle avait voulu te suivre... »

Milah afficha alors un air de véritable désolation, le poing serré sur le haricot magique qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, et que Killian lui avait lancé à la volée quelques minutes plus tôt, et qui se trouvait encore dans sa main gauche peu de temps auparavant.

Sa seule protection contre la colère du mage noir, et elle savait à quel point sa situation était précaire.

« Rumple... le but n'était pas que tu gagnes ce combat, mais seulement que tu prouves que tu tenais suffisamment à moi pour te battre pour moi !

\- Mais toi en revanche, tu ne tenais pas suffisamment à Baelfire pour accepter de rester à ses côtés, insinua le sorcier...

Le visage de Milah se chargea d'une expression glaciale.

\- J'ai fait mon choix. Et toi aussi. Apparemment tu ne tenais pas assez à Baelfire non plus...

\- J'ai fait une erreur ! Une simple petite erreur, qui m'a coûté beaucoup ! Alors que toi... tu as choisi sciemment et consciemment de laisser tomber notre petit garçon pour partir voguer sur les océans avec ton cher pirate ! Quelle mère exemplaire tu fais, ironisa-t-il, et elle ne put nier qu'il avait entièrement raison.

\- Combien de fois tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ? Demanda Milah.

\- S'excuser ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas vraiment désolée, déclara le Ténébreux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Que sais-tu de ma douleur, de mes remords, de ma souffrance ?

\- Et la mienne alors ? Pendant des années, j'ai vécu en te croyant prisonnière, je me suis torturé l'esprit en pensant que tu souffrais le martyr aux mains d'un monstre, j'ai _menti_ à Baelfire pour le protéger en lui faisant croire que tu étais morte, tu crois que moi non plus je n'ai pas souffert _l'enfer_ durant ces huit dernières années ? J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue pour toujours, je t'ai _pleurée _! Alors que toi… toi, tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre, hein, avoue-le ?

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Lança-t-elle, provocatrice, n'en pensant pas un seul mot. »

Le visage de son ancien époux se tordit alors d'une expression de pure rage, et il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer, siffla Rumplestiltskin.

\- J'ai en ma possession le seul objet qui puisse te permettre de retrouver notre fils, déclara-t-elle avec un faux air bravache. »

Il se figea, avant que son regard ne se porte sur le capitaine du bateau, et en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, tout bascula.

Milah comprit instantanément ce qu'il avait en tête, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu porter la main à son sabre, dans une vaine tentative de l'arrêter, il utilisa sa magie pour l'envoyer contre le mat, l'enserrant dans les cordages qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

Et il se téléporta, arrivant en face du pirate la seconde d'après, et, sous le regard empli d'horreur de son ancienne épouse, il lui arracha le cœur.

Killian se mit à hurler, et le Ténébreux sourit à Milah.

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur autrefois en t'enfuyant avec lui et en abandonnant Baelfire, comme si il n'avait aucune importance pour toi... A mon tour de briser le tien, fit-il avant de broyer ce qu'il avait dans les mains, impitoyablement.

\- Non Rumple, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris, il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire... »

Trop tard…

Milah se mit à hurler, parvenant enfin à se libérer de ses entraves quelques secondes plus tard, et tomba aux pieds de son amant, qui venait tout juste de pousser son dernier soupir.

La jeune femme releva la tête, et la colère et la haine remplacèrent très vite la tristesse dans son regard.

Se saisissant du crochet tombé à côté d'elle, elle se releva, et tenta de poignarder Rumplestiltskin avec, ce qui ne fit que provoquer son hilarité.

« Oh très chère, tu m'insultes là... Aurais-tu déjà oublié que je suis immortel désormais ?

\- Je te tuerai Rumplestiltskin... Dit-elle alors, le visage tordu par la rage. Oh ça je te le jure par tout les dieux qui existent et par la magie, un jour,_ je te tuerai_ !

Le sorcier lui sourit avec un certain amusement.

\- Nous verrons cela… Maintenant, si tu m'excuses bien, ajouta-t-il en utilisant la propre épée de Milah, j'ai un certain objet à récupérer. »

Et, en un geste précis et rapide, il lui trancha la main.

Milah hurla une nouvelle fois, sentant la douleur de la mutilation dans sa chair, avec probablement autant de force que l'avait ressentie Rumple autrefois quand il avait fait subir quelque chose de semblable à sa propre jambe.

Les larmes aux yeux, le cœur en morceaux et la main sur le sol, Milah dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler, et Rumplestiltskin lui glissa alors à l'oreille :

« Je ne vais pas te tuer... Je veux te laisser vivre, pour que tu ressentes la peine et la douleur que j'ai endurées pendant toutes ces années à cause de toi, je veux que tu vives en sachant que je vais retrouver notre fils, et en sachant que c'est _moi_ qui ait brisé ta vie comme tu as brisé la mienne… »

_Je n'ai pas…_ voulu-t-elle articuler, mais la douleur l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Et ce fut alors à cet instant précis que Milah s'autorisa pleinement à hurler sa douleur, autant celle de son corps que celle de son cœur et de son âme.

Elle se le jurait d'avance.

Jamais elle n'aurait de répit tant qu'elle ne se serait pas vengée de son époux honni.

_§§§§_

Le Capitaine Crochet.

C'était comme cela qu'on l'appelait désormais.

Elle s'en fichait complètement.

Rumplestiltskin pensait peut-être avoir gagné sur elle, mais le haricot magique qu'elle avait réussi à lui dérober lui disait le contraire.

Elle avait été complètement perdue dans les premières minutes qui avaient suivi son crime atroce, entre le corps mort de son amant sous ses yeux, la douleur de sa main coupée, et la confusion générale au sein de l'équipage suite à la mort de leur capitaine, avant de finalement reprendre les choses en mains.

Ce qui n'était que naturel après tout, plus que la compagne du pirate, elle était également son second, et ce, depuis huit ans, qu'elle prenne sa place ne surprit personne.

Une main en moins et une vengeance en plus, elle s'était alors décidée pour une destination.

Killian lui avait à plusieurs reprises parlé d'une île, un lieu maudit dans lequel il s'était trouvé autrefois, où son frère avait alors perdu la vie, où régnait la magie, et où le temps… n'existait pas, ne passait jamais.

_Le Pays Imaginaire_.

S'il y avait bien un endroit où elle pourrait trouver un moyen de tuer Rumple, c'était ce monde.

(Elle avait déjà perdu espoir de retrouver Baelfire, dans l'immensité qu'était le monde sans magie, comme savoir où il était ?

Et, puis ce n'était pas comme si il voudrait la revoir, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Même s'il n'en savait encore rien.)

Rumplestiltskin croyait peut-être avoir l'avantage du temps contre elle en tant qu'immortel, elle lui montrerait qu'il avait tort.

Avec détermination, elle balança dans l'océan le haricot et alors que le portail s'ouvrait devant elle, elle ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à pleurer celui qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Oh ça oui, elle se le jurait.

Elle aurait sa vengeance.

_§§§§_

Les premiers jours (en quelque sorte) au Pays Imaginaire furent… compliqués.

C'était un monde avec de la magie là aussi, assez semblable à la Forêt Enchantée, à un détail près : il était beaucoup plus sombre.

Milah le savait déjà, elle détestait cet endroit.

Entre Peter Pan, les Enfants Perdus, la magie maléfique de l'île, et le fait qu'elle ruminait continuellement sa vengeance, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien dans ce monde, ce qui était également le cas du reste de l'équipage.

_Personne_ n'était heureux de se trouver au Pays Imaginaire de toute façon...

Plusieurs mois passèrent alors (façon de parler), toujours les mêmes, ternes, monotones, sans le moindre changement, tandis que les pirates s'habituaient petit à petit à leur nouvel environnement, et que Milah réalisait lentement mais sûrement qu'elle était dans une impasse.

Elle était piégée ici, sans aucun moyen de partir, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de tuer Rumplestiltskin.

En somme, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un iota depuis son arrivée.

Et sa colère était loin de s'apaiser, bien au contraire.

Mort, mort, mort, Killian était _mort_, et elle avait la triste impression que son cœur à elle aussi était mort désormais lui aussi.

Rumple lui avait absolument tout pris, avait tué son amant, lui avait coupé la main, il avait de surcroît abandonné leur fils à un sort inconnu et peut-être terrible (qui sait, sans doute était-il déjà _mort _maintenant pour ce qu'elle en savait, _et c'était de sa faute_), et pour ne pas se haïr elle-même, elle avait préféré reporter sa haine contre son époux.

Elle voulait le tuer.

Elle se le jurait tout les jours, encore et encore, oui, _elle le tuerait_.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Son fils et le pirate n'étaient plus là pour l'empêcher de sombrer de toute façon.

_§§§§_

Il faisait nuit et tellement froid lorsque Milah revit de nouveau son fils.

C'était une mauvaise nuit, et elle était de mauvaise humeur, et guère d'humeur charitable lorsque l'un des membres de son équipage vint lui dire qu'ils avaient repêché un jeune garçon tombé à l'eau et qui avait très clairement été amené jusqu'ici par l'ombre de Peter Pan, elle avait presque pensé à ne pas aller le voir.

Puis elle avait brièvement repensé à son fils, et son cœur s'était serré.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout, et il venait d'arriver sur un bateau empli de pirates inconnus de lui (et il était encore inconscient apparemment), en ayant probablement été arraché à sa famille comme des _centaines_ d'autres enfants avant lui, qu'il ait atterri sur leur navire plutôt que sur l'île était une véritable bénédiction.

Elle s'était rendue là où l'enfant avait été emmené, et où il dormait actuellement, et elle s'était figée.

Le temps avait passé, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis huit ans et des poussières, il avait grandi, il avait changé, et était passé de petit garçon de six ans seulement à adolescent de quatorze ans (presque quinze), il n'était définitivement plus le même, certes, mais...

Mais elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Elle s'était figée sur place, interdite, incapable de bouger ou même de prononcer le moindre mot, elle n'arrivait même presque plus _à respirer_, tant tout cela lui paraissait irréel.

C'était son fils, son petit garçon, il était en vie, _et il était là_.

« Baelfire ? Avait-elle murmuré, proprement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Rendue muette par l'émotion, les larmes aux yeux, celles-ci menaçant à tout moment de couler, elle se laissa tomber juste à côté de lui, sans forces.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle craqua à ce moment-là, éclatant en sanglot, et elle le serra contre lui, alors qu'il dormait toujours, ignorant pour l'instant de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, s'excusant de l'avoir abandonné, lui demandant pardon pour leur famille brisée, pour tout ce qui lui avait été arraché, à lui, et ne lui serait jamais rendu, pardon, je suis désolée, _je suis tellement désolée_... »

_§§§§_

Baelfire, en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, s'attendait à ne plus être à Londres.

En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à tomber nez à nez avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Maman ?

Milah se força à sourire, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes.

\- Oui... c'est moi, c'est bien moi. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que le jeune garçon se serait tout de suite jeté dans ses bras, heureux d'enfin la retrouver.

Mais, paradoxalement, ce qui entâchait un peu tout ça, c'était le fait _qu'elle était en vie_.

Et Baelfire ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible.

Il la regarda, incrédule.

« Tu es morte... Un pirate t'a tuée, _et_ _tu es morte _! C'est ce que papa m'a dit.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas _exactement _ce que ton père t'a raconté à l'époque où j'ai... disparu, mais c'était un mensonge. Je sais qu'il voulait bien faire, mais rien de ce qu'il t'a dit n'était vrai. Je ne suis pas morte, je suis seulement... partie. Partie loin de toi. Loin de vous deux. Et je suis désolée. »

Son fils se figea pour de bon en entendant ses mots, et la regarda avec horreur, presque comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux.

« Toi, hoqueta alors Baelfire, replaçant les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Tu n'es pas morte, tu n'as pas été enlevée, tu t'es _enfuie_. Tu m'as _abandonné_. Depuis le début, c'était toi.

\- Baelfire, s'il te plaît...

\- Tu... pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissés ? Puis son regard s'assombrit une nouvelle fois. Tu… es devenue une pirate, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Pour voguer sur les mers ? Et… _et moi alors _? Et _notre famille _? »

Elle voulait tellement le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était désolée, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire.

« Quand tu es né… ton père était supposé se battre sur le champ de bataille au cours de la guerre des ogres. J'étais... j'étais encore enceinte de toi alors, et j'aimais ton père sincèrement à l'époque, je te l'assure. Seulement, il... il a eu trop peur pour accepter de se battre, et il a fui le combat... Il s'est volontairement mutilé la jambe et a fuit le champ de bataille... C'est un lâche.

Son fils la regarda avec horreur.

\- Alors... c'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Il... il a survécu, il est rentré à la maison, qu'est-ce que tu aurais préféré ? Qu'il meurt au combat ?

\- Je... »

Peut-être avait-elle souhaité cela à une époque, ou peut-être n'avait-ce été que la colère et la honte qui l'avaient poussée à cracher au visage de son époux qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il se batte, qu'il _meurt_ au lieu de revenir.

Mieux valait être l'épouse d'un héros mort que d'un lâche en vie.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait pensé à l'époque, mais là, face à son fils, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait eu tort.

Qu'elle avait été injustement cruelle.

Aurait-elle fait mieux à sa place ?

Aurait-elle su être plus courageuse que lui, ne pas avoir peur ?

Sa fuite huit ans plus tôt lui montrait bien le contraire, alors oui, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas de leçons à donner à son ancien époux en ce qui concernait la lâcheté.

« Je suis désolée... Il n'y avait pas que cela, notre mariage était devenu un désastre, ton père refusait de quitter le village pour que nous puissions recommencer une vie ailleurs, et moi... J'étouffais dans cette vie, je voulais partir, voir le monde, être libre... Et Killian était là, il m'a offert de m'enfuir avec lui, de faire partie de son équipage, et... j'ai accepté. Je suis partie.

\- Alors... ça veut dire que... je n'étais pas suffisant c'est ça ? Pas suffisant pour que tu veuilles rester avec nous ?

Elle regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne. Redis. Plus. Jamais. Ça. Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime. Baelfire, je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que c'est de ta faute, je ne suis pas partie à cause de toi... je suis partie parce que j'étais malheureuse, et égoïste, et lâche, et je... J'étais amoureuse aussi, j'étais stupide, et je voulais fuir ton père, c'est vrai, mais... Ça n'a a jamais été pour te fuir _toi_, c'est bien compris ? Je serais restée, si ton père s'était battu pour moi, mais il ne l'a pas fait, et je voulais... je voulais tant revenir te chercher, et t'emmener avec moi, _je te le jure_.

\- Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ! S'écria Baelfire avec rancœur. Tu es partie, et papa m'a dit que tu étais morte ! Ça fait huit ans que je te pense morte, perdue pour toujours, alors que toi... Tu m'as abandonnée !

\- Je suis désolée Bae... Je suis tellement désolée que ça se soit fini comme ça...

\- Tu n'étais pas là, quand la guerre a de nouveau éclaté, fit-il avec rage, et qu'on a voulu m'envoyer au combat... Tu n'étais pas là non plus, quand papa est devenu le Ténébreux, qu'il a peu à peu commencé à sombrer dans les Ténèbres, et tu n'étais pas là non plus quand il m'a abandonné... Pendant toutes ces années... murmura le jeune garçon, les larmes aux yeux, _tu n'étais pas là _! Pourquoi es-tu ici d'abord ? Et où est-il ton cher pirate ?

\- Il est mort... déclara la pirate avec douleur, et c'est ton père qui l'a tué. Il lui a arraché le cœur, l'a écrasé, et il m'a coupé la main... Je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de me venger de lui et pour trouver un moyen de le tuer.

Le rire que laissa éclater Baelfire était tout sauf joyeux.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui en fin de compte... Toi aussi... toi aussi tu as fini par devenir un monstre.

\- Baelfire, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi...

\- Non ! Vas-t'en... Laisse-moi. »

La capitaine soupira, avant de hocher la tête et de quitter la pièce, tandis que son fils se recroquevillait sur lui-même, pleurant de nouveau.

Elle espérait sincèrement que son petit garçon trouverait un jour la force dans son cœur de la pardonner.

Elle avait tout le temps du monde pour arriver à le convaincre après tout, pas vrai ?

_§§§§_

Pan et ses Lost Boys brûleraient en enfer avant qu'elle n'accepte de leur livrer son fils...

_§§§§_

« _Tu n'es pas ma famille... Tu ne l'es plus. Je veux retourner dans ma vraie famille... Chez les Darling._

_\- Baelfire... Ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne peut partir d'ici. Pas sans l'accord de Pan._

\- _Alors laisse-moi quitter ce navire._

_\- Tu es toujours mon fils, que tu le veuilles ou non... Je ne te laisserai pas partir et risquer de tomber aux mains de Peter Pan. »_

_§§§§_

Félix et ses sbires étaient revenus sur le Jolly Roger, à la recherche du garçon.

Elle avait menti, bien sûr, elle était douée à ce jeu-là maintenant...

Quand elle s'était précipitée pour aller voir son fils, elle avait trouvé sa cabine vide.

Il s'était enfui.

La seule personne qu'elle avait pu blâmer, c'était elle-même, encore.

_§§§§_

_« Wendy ?_

_\- Baelfire _? »

Il n'était pas seul.

Il ne l'était plus.

Et il n'allait clairement pas la laisser à Peter Pan, elle était prisonnière de cette île à cause de lui, autant qu'il la sorte au moins de cette prison-là.

_§§§§_

Plusieurs années, et siècles s'étaient alors écoulés, Milah tentant par tout les moyens de retrouver son fils (ne pensant parfois même plus à la vengeance) ce dernier vivant désormais avec Wendy et Clochette, loin de la bande de Peter Pan, mais les efforts de la pirate se révélèrent longtemps vains.

Il ne voulait pas la voir de toute façon...

Jusqu'à un certain point, et, après avoir passé un marché avec Pan pour qu'il les laisse partir, elle et son équipage, elle était allée trouver son fils, lui avait proposé à lui et aux deux autres de venir avec eux, dans la Forêt Enchantée, lui assurant qu'il pourrait partir loin d'elle si il le voulait, espérant malgré tout qu'il accepterait de rester un petit peu avec elle malgré tout.

Et il avait accepté.

C'était son seul moyen de partir de toute façon...

Mais, alors qu'ils retournaient de nouveau dans ce monde qu'ils avaient autrefois fui, Milah, en voyant une certaine fumée violette les entourer, réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'aurait en vérité sans doute pas le temps de ne serait-ce _qu'essayer_ de renouer avec son fils...

_A suivre..._


	6. Partie 2 : Je ne suis personne

Partie 2 : Je ne suis personne.

**\- Défi****s**** de l'Enfer de Dante : ****Et si : ******Cent vingt deuxième Et si :****** Et si Baelfire avait également atterri à Storybro****o****ke la première fois que le sort avait été jeté.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses : ****36\. Brousse australienne.**

**\- ****Mot du jour :****Mot du 11/07/2020**** Retrouvailles.**

**\- ****Qui est-ce : Écrire sur quelqu'un qui a une ca****n****ne.**

**\- ****Fusionner : Fusion de ****4**** défis.**

**ND'A :**** Oui j'ai donné à Milah, Clochette et Wendy les prénoms de leurs actrices parce que j'avais pas d'idées.**

Rachel Jones n'était pas vraiment heureuse.

Oh, dans les faits, elle n'était pas réellement malheureuse non plus, mais rien dans sa vie ne l'exaltait particulièrement à dire vrai.

La jeune femme vivait depuis toujours à Storybrooke, depuis sa naissance même, pour ce qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle ne l'avait jamais quittée, et n'avait jamais eu les moyens de le faire de toute façon.

Les raisons ne manquaient pas en revanche.

Mais elle n'avait jamais eu la force ou le courage d'en partir, n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce _qu'essayer_.

Elle avait beau posséder un bateau à elle et travailler au port de Storybrooke, et de plus, elle rêvait depuis son enfance de voguer sur les mers, elle n'avait cependant jamais pris le large.

Alors, même si elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement (elle rêvait de se rendre dans la **b****rousse** **australienne** par exemple), elle vivait encore dans cette ville qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que cela, et où elle était toute seule.

Oui, voilà un autre aspect de sa vie qu'elle déplorait, sa solitude, elle n'avait personne, pas réellement d'ami(e)s en dehors de Ruby (qui était son ex, tout comme le docteur Whale l'était par exemple, donc ça ne comptait pas trop) et le fait qu'elle la voyait principalement sur son lieu de travail, lorsque Rachel traînait au Granny's pour boire plus que de raison, ou encore au Rabbit Hole, où elle faisait de même, n'arrangeait rien.

Des années plus tôt, elle avait perdu sa main gauche dans un accident sur son bateau, et portait désormais une prothèse à la place (il y avait par ailleurs un crochet posé quelque part sur une des commodes de son appartement, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, pourtant, quand elle posait son regard sur l'objet, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'il était _important _pour elle), et n'avait que peu de souvenirs de l'incident en question.

Elle se souvenait seulement de la douleur, et de ce fait, n'aimait pas trop y penser ou en parler.

En fait, de manière générale, elle n'aimait que peu évoquer son passé, ses parents morts quand elle était jeune, ses problèmes d'alcool ou sa solitude, son métier peu épanouissant, bref, elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie tout court.

Elle n'aimait pas Storybrooke non plus, mais il lui arrivait certains jours de s'y balader, et un jour, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle était entrée dans la boutique de Mr Gold.

L'homme l'avait saluée, elle en avait fait de même avec une politesse teintée d'une certaine crainte qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas, malgré les années, et qui, de ce qu'elle savait, était partagée par la majorité des habitants de la ville.

Tout le monde craignait cet homme, probablement parce qu'il était riche, puissant, qu'il possédait toute la ville, et qu'il pouvait expulser n'importe lequel d'entre eux s'il le désirait…

Non, c'était définitif, Rachel Jones ne l'aimait pas, et elle n'avait aucune idée de si c'était réciproque ou non.

Elle s'en moquait.

Mais si il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas nier au sujet de l'homme, c'était que sa boutique regorgeait d'objets les plus incroyables les uns que les autres, et elle avait alors fureté, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur une figurine posée sur le bureau de l'antiquaire.

Il lui semblait terriblement… familier, en quelque sorte, bien qu'elle soit sure et certaine de n'avoir jamais beaucoup mis les pieds dans cet endroit, et donc de ne jamais avoir vu l'objet avant.

Pourtant… elle l'avait déjà vu, quelque part, une chose en elle le lui hurlait, ce jouet qui aurait pu appartenir à son enfant, si jamais elle en avait eu un, ce qui n'était pas le cas, et, clignant des yeux quelques secondes plus tard, l'impression finit par disparaître.

(Elle ne savait pas alors, que l'objet avait appartenu à son fils, ni même qu'elle en avait eu un tout court, et qu'elle _l'avait abandonné_, et surtout qu'il était proche d'elle, _si proche_ que ça lui en aurait donné le vertige si elle l'avait su.

Elle ne savait pas non plus que l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle était son ancien époux, qui la haïssait de toutes ses forces, ni même qu'elle en faisait de même.)

« Elle n'est pas à vendre, lui indiqua le prêteur sur gage en réalisant où son regard se portait, avec un sourire de requin qu'elle eut bien du mal à interpréter. »

Elle faillit lui répondre qu'elle s'en doutait déjà, puisque ce qu'elle regardait ne se trouvait pas sur une des vitrines devant elle, mais elle préféra se taire et hocher prudemment la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris.

Elle se rabattit sur un autre objet, et sortit, tandis que l'étrange impression disparaissait de plus en plus, au point où elle l'aurait oubliée (oubliée une nouvelle fois peut-être, qui sait ?) le lendemain, ignorant le regard sombre et soupçonneux de Mr Gold.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas cette femme, pas du tout même.

Une chance pour elle qu'il ait perdu la mémoire…

_§§§§_

Rose Faye était une femme qui se considérait comme étant plutôt heureuse.

Elle avait un travail correct et bien payé dans la principale agence immobilière de Storybrooke, était depuis peu la mère adoptive d'une jeune fille de treize ans nommée Freya Smith, et même si elle était célibataire (et qu'elle avait le béguin pour Ruby, elle se l'avouait bien volontiers, bien que n'ayant jamais fait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet), elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement seule ou triste.

Elle avait ses collègues, même si ils n'étaient pas réellement ses amis, et elle pouvait sans difficulté affirmer qu'elle était la seule amie de la mairesse Regina Mills, qui n'était pas réellement connue pour en avoir beaucoup.

Elle n'était pas réellement amie avec Ruby, mais il lui arrivait de discuter avec elle lorsqu'elle passait au Granny's, et la serveuse semblait bien l'aimer, et en dehors d'une animosité pour la Mère Supérieure (qu'elle ne voyait par chance pas souvent) qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas, un mélange de malaise, de colère et de rage dont elle ne pouvait déterminer la provenance, il n'y avait personne en ville avec qui elle avait du mal.

À part peut-être Mr Gold, mais c'était un sentiment général et plutôt justifié, vu l'attitude de l'homme avec ses clients ou ses locataires.

Alors oui, la jeune femme se pensait plutôt chanceuse.

_§§§§_

Freya Smith était une enfant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale.

Contrairement à Henry Mills, qui avait été adopté par Regina lorsqu'il était encore bébé, et qui n'avait donc appris son adoption que peu de temps auparavant, juste après ses dix ans, l'adolescente, quant à elle, avait été adoptée quand elle avait dix ans (même si Henry répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait _toujours _été là, que c'était à cause de la malédiction si elle ne s'en souvenait pas) et savait donc bel et bien que Rose n'était pas sa vraie mère.

Ses parents, tout comme ses petits frères, étaient morts dans un accident de voiture trois ans plus tôt, et, si elle n'appelait pas encore Rose « maman », elle la considérait comme son unique famille désormais.

Enfin…

Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans nommé Neal Cassidy, garçon des rues, qu'elle hébergeait parfois dans la chambre d'ami quand sa mère n'y prêtait pas attention, et qu'elle avait surpris un jour en train de voler chez elles.

Croyant au début que ce n'était qu'un simple cambrioleur, elle avait rapidement déchanté en réalisant non seulement qu'il avait son âge, mais aussi qu'il était là simplement… parce qu'il avait faim.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il vivait ainsi (non, vingt-huit ans, _vingt-huit_ _ans_, leur aurait dit Henry si il avait su), seul, dans les rues, depuis que ses parents l'avaient abandonné et quitté la ville, le laissant là, il n'allait même plus à l'école, survivant comme il le pouvait, et Freya avait alors décidé de faire la seule bonne chose à faire.

L'aider.

Elle l'avait fait, avait caché à Rose le fait que Neal squattait régulièrement leur maison, ne sachant pas non plus que sa mère adoptive _était déjà au courant_, cette dernière ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour améliorer la situation du jeune garçon.

Aucun d'eux quatre ne s'attendait à ce que leur vie change du tout au tout le jour où Emma Swan arriva à Storybrooke.

Et pourtant…

_§§§§_

_« A quel nom ?_

_\- Emma… Emma Swan._

_\- Emma ! Quel prénom charmant _! »

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait fallu au Ténébreux pour qu'il récupère enfin cette mémoire qu'il avait perdue pendant vingt-huit longues années.

Oh, en comparaison des deux cents et quelques années pendant lesquelles il avait perdu (_abandonné tu veux dire Rumple, abandonné, tu l'as abandonné _! Lui susurra la voix de son ex-femme, celle qui, ironiquement, avait fait de même) et cherché à retrouver son fils, ce n'était rien, rien du tout.

D'ailleurs, l'oubli avait été assez libérateur, et bien au contraire, le fait de retrouver pour la première fois ses souvenirs, de redevenir _lui-même_ lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la figure.

Il était Rumplestiltskin.

Il était le Ténébreux.

Belle était morte, morte pour toujours, parce qu'il l'avait rejetée, chassée, et parce que son père l'avait rejetée à son tour, et ça faisait mal, si mal, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, rien y changer, alors il essaya d'ignorer la douleur, de la mettre de côté, il y penserait plus tard.

Il avait un fils.

Et il ne savait pas où était Baelfire…

Peu importe, il le retrouverait où qu'il soit, c'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu dans ce monde après tout.

Sans compter que…

Il reçut un autre coup de massue, en réalisant autre chose.

_Milah était ici_.

_Son ex-femme tant honnie était à Storybrooke _!

Comment cela pouvait-il bien être possible, comment pouvait-elle être là, et surtout _comment avait-elle fait pour survivre aussi longtemps _?

Il se souvint alors de Neverland, du fait qu'elle avait un haricot magique avec elle, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pu que se rendre là-bas et aussi… qu'elle en était revenue.

Vraiment, si son père avait pu le débarrasser d'elle, il lui en aurait été reconnaissant…

Enfin, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, son ex-femme était ici, et elle l'avait oublié, en fait elle avait tout oublié de son ancienne vie, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle devait payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce qu'elle avait fait _à leur fils_.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage en réalisant que, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, _il allait pouvoir lui pourrir la vie_.

Oh, comme il allait bien _s'amuser…_

Leurs **retrouvailles **allaient être tout sauf joyeuses (enfin pour elle en tout cas).

_§§§§_

_Quelques semaines plus tard_.

Rachel ne rencontra pour de bon Emma Swan que suite à d'étranges et douloureuses circonstances.

Certes, elles s'étaient déjà rapidement croisées à quelques reprises au Granny's, que ce soit lorsque la jeune femme y louait encore une chambre, ou quand elle venait y boire un café ou un chocolat chaud ou pour déjeuner, mais rien de plus.

Sauf que, quelques heures plus tôt, M. Gold avait saisi son bateau parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas payé son loyer, son bien le plus précieux, son outil de travail, et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle puisse faire contre cela, et puis…

Regina Mills l'avait engagée pour qu'elle cambriole l'antiquaire au cours de la nuit suivante, ayant besoin d'argent, elle avait accepté et elle l'avait fait, et si elle n'avait pas manqué la lueur de triomphe dans le regard de la mairesse quand elle lui avait tendu la tasse ébréchée, elle ne l'avait absolument pas comprise.

Elle avait pensé que c'était bon, c'était terminé, fin de l'histoire, mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de Gold pour retrouver cette fameuse tasse ainsi que sa colère contre elle.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il saurait que c'était elle qui avait fait cela.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il la retrouverait.

(Il l'avait retrouvée dans la Forêt Enchantée après tout.)

_§§§§_

La terreur qui s'était saisie d'elle quelques heures plus tôt ne l'avait pas quittée, et ne s'effaça aucunement lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux pour tomber sur le prêteur sur gages en personne.

Oh, elle aurait dû comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, elle aurait dû refuser la proposition de Regina quand elle en avait encore la possibilité.

« M. Gold ? S'écria-t-elle avec une surprise qu'elle savait déjà fausse. Qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Bonsoir miss Jones… Fit l'homme sans répondre à sa question, et avec un sourire de requin qui la fit frissonner de crainte, l'incertitude et la précarité de sa situation lui apparaissant désormais pleinement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui demanda-t-elle, se forçant à garder une voix assurée.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, le bruit de sa canne résonnant dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce.

\- Il me semblerait, très chère, que vous possédiez quelque chose qui m'appartient, siffla-t-il en la regardant froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, tous les objets qu'elle avait dérobés chez son interlocuteur n'étaient plus chez elle, soit récupérés par la nouvelle shérif, soit par Regina, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de cette petite tasse insignifiante, qu'est-ce que l'homme le plus riche de la ville pouvait bien en avoir à faire exactement ?

(Oh si elle avait _su_.)

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Il serra nerveusement sa canne dans son poing, sentant sa rage décupler de plus en plus alors qu'il faisait face à son ex-femme.

Oh, Regina avait bien joué son coup en décidant de la choisir _elle_ et personne d'autre, plus il la regardait, plus le souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce qu'elle _leur_ avait fait réveillait une haine qui avait dormi pendant près de vingt-huit ans.

Et il n'y avait besoin que de quelques étincelles pour qu'elle se rallume et explose.

\- Ne me mentez pas ! S'exclama-t-il, la colère l'empêchant de maîtriser sa voix. Vous m'avez dérobé quelque chose l'autre jour, quelque chose qui m'appartient, et qui m'est très précieux, une chose qu'Emma Swan n'a pas retrouvée, _et je veux que vous me le rendiez _! Hurla-t-il.

Milah, qui ne pouvait déjà plus bouger, se figea encore plus, tétanisée.

\- Je… je suis navrée, mais je n'ai absolument plus rien ! Fit-elle, réalisant qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de mentir.

\- Oh, alors c'est Regina dans ce cas-là, enchaîna-t-il, c'est forcément elle, c'est elle qui vous envoie, oh j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle se douterait de quelque chose, mais pas qu'elle serait assez cruelle pour me faire ça… »

Cruel, il l'avait été avec elle lui aussi, elle ne faisait que lui renvoyer l'ascenseur…

« Je ne comprends pas…

\- TAIS-TOI ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier, alors qu'il continuait de serrer convulsivement sa canne dans sa main gauche, et que se rejouaient devant ses yeux diverses scènes de son passé, toutes ces fois où Milah l'avait rabaissé, ce jour terrible où elle les avait abandonnés, et soudainement, sa rage contre Regina, ou même contre Moe, ainsi que sa frustration de ne pas avoir récupéré sa tasse ne furent plus rien à côté de sa haine de son ancienne épouse. »

Et Baelfire aussi, son petit garçon qu'elle avait abandonné, qu'ils avaient tous les deux abandonné, perdu, qui s'était retrouvé dans le monde sans magie, seul, sans personne pour le guider, et _où était-il _?

Tout ça c'était de sa faute à elle aussi, il n'était pas le seul responsable dans cette triste histoire, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer d'autre que lui-même, _et elle était là_.

Elle était là et Baelfire ne l'était pas.

_Et. Ce. N'était. Pas. Juste !_

Alors il commença à la frapper.

Une volée de coups de canne impitoyable, il voulait la faire souffrir, comme elle l'avait fait souffrir autrefois, il voulait qu'elle comprenne ce que cela faisait, ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était partie, puis quand il avait effectivement _su _qu'elle les avait abandonnés, il voulait qu'elle _paye_ pour tout ça, il voulait surtout évacuer sa culpabilité quant à la mort de Belle, et le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas où était Baelfire.

Et elle était la personne idéale pour ça.

Il frappa, il frappa encore et encore et encore _et encore_, ne prenant même plus garde aux hurlements de douleur qu'elle poussait, il n'en avait cure, il voulait seulement la détruire, la faire souffrir le plus possible, peu importe jusqu'où il allait aller, hurlant des reproches de plus en plus fort, et…

« GOLD ! Hurla une voix, tandis qu'une main se posait sur son bras, l'empêchant de frapper Milah une nouvelle fois. Arrêtez ça, _tout de suite _! »

Il se retourna.

C'était Emma Swan, le regard empli d'horreur et en regardant l'état dans lequel il avait mis sans ancienne femme, en voyant tout le sang qui maculait maintenant sa canne, il comprit pourquoi.

Il se figea, tenant toujours sa canne serrée dans sa main, et il hocha la tête.

Il se sentait… vide.

Si frapper Milah lui avait fait éprouver une profonde satisfaction au début, désormais, il n'éprouvait plus rien du tout, parce que ça n'avait rien changé, Belle était toujours morte, et Bae était introuvable.

Il la haïssait toujours autant, c'est vrai, mais en voyant son regard terrorisé, il éprouva presque… _de la pitié_ pour elle.

Il l'avait aimée autrefois, après tout, et il avait l'impression de se revoir en elle, le tisserand lâche d'autrefois qui avait fuit le champ de bataille, et il éprouva un pincement au cœur.

Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes si ils avaient été originaires de ce monde et non de la Forêt Enchantée, et de cette époque, ils se seraient sûrement séparés, leur famille ne serait pas effondrée sur elle-même, et leur fils n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de tout ça.

Enfin, à quoi bon avoir des regrets, il était trop tard pour ça de toute façon…

_§§§§_

« M. Gold ?

\- Quoi donc miss Swan ?

\- Je voulais savoir… quand vous frappiez Rachel Jones, vous avez dit… enfin, vous avez plutôt hurlé… « Tu nous abandonnés, tu l'as abandonné… » De qui est-ce que vous parliez ?

\- De rien, mentit-il. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ajouta-t-il quand elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux. »

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

_§§§§_

Le corps de Rachel n'était actuellement plus que douleur et souffrance, et quand elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, la douleur, bien que plus faible, était toujours là.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se sentit infiniment soulagée en réalisant que c'était Emma Swan qui se trouvait là, et pas M. Gold, et qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital.

Elle tenta de bouger et grimaça.

« Comment vous allez ? En dehors de l'évidente douleur physique je veux dire ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un camion, marmonna-t-elle en se redressant, mais à part ça, ça va, et elle eut au moins la satisfaction d'entendre Emma rire.

\- Désolée, fit la shérif avec un peu plus de sérieux, de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire merci, rétorqua la jeune femme, si vous n'étiez pas arrivée tout cours, je pense qu'il…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Aurait-il été jusqu'à la tuer ?

(Il avait failli le faire autrefois, il y a longtemps.)

\- Alors heureusement que je suis arrivée dans ce cas-là, fit Emma avec un petit sourire, et malgré la douleur encore présente, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Bien… j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser au sujet du cambriolage. C'était bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Rachel acquiesça.

\- Oui c'était moi…

\- Pourquoi l'avoir cambriolé ? Est-ce que c'était par vengeance ?

Elle aurait pu mentir, déclarer que c'était bien le cas, mais…

Mais Emma Swan semblait avoir _réellement_ envie de changer les choses dans cette ville, alors elle décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Regina Mills m'a engagée pour le faire, et surtout, elle voulait que je dérobe un objet en particulier, une tasse… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi.

La shérif fronça les sourcils, guère plus avancée qu'elle.

\- Très bien… Je vous remercie de votre collaboration, par ailleurs, sachez que M. Gold a pour obligation de vous rendre votre bateau, et de vous laisser un délai pour vous permettre de rembourser votre loyer. »

Rachel hocha la tête, soulagée, et Emma la salua une dernière fois, avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce.

« Emma ? Lança la navigatrice une dernière fois, et la shérif se retourna. Encore merci.

Emma lui sourit.

\- Oh mais de rien. »

_A suivre…_


End file.
